kidnapped
by huge twilight saga fan
Summary: bella is the most popular girl in school while edward is a smart guy that bella would never be interested in. edward is in love with bella but bella has a boyfriend. there lives change after a traumatizing event takes place for them.will bella love edward? will edward still love bella? all human and some course language.
1. after the party

Fanfiction draft ch 1 (after the party)

bpov

i woke up feeling like shit. it was saturday and i had a hangover.i couldnt realy remember last night ,  
just that i went to rosalie's party that she and her brother jasper well the awkward moment when edward cullen asked me out obviously i said no. but then jasper came over and punched edward in the face because jasper is my boyfriend and edward is just some geeky kid. the only reason i knew him is because he is my biology is my bff and so is right another reason i know edward is because alice is his twin sister ,even though they dont look the same. i kind of felt bad for edward cause he didnt have any friends that were popular just jacob black, the tall indian kid. jasper and i always hung out with alice,rosalie and emmet, jasper's bff. edward once tryed to sit with us at the cafeteria but alice politely asked him to leave and apparently alice was in shit with her parents cause edward told on her.  
anyway i live in forks washington with my dad who is the cheif of police. my mom lives in florida with her new husband phil. i visit my mom in the summer for a week.

my phone vibrated and i picked it up and answered it,

"hello"

"hey babe,what are you doing?" jasper said.

" oh im just laying on my bed why?" i asked

"just cause i wanted to see you" jasper said.

"ofcourse umm how about you pick me up at 12:00 at my house and we can go anywhere you like." i replyed.

"umm well i would pick you up at 12:00 but it's 12:30 babe"jasper said laughing.

"holy shit really? ok pick me up at 1:30 ok" i said getting out of bed.

"ya ok and how about i pick you up at 1:00 and take you out to lunch" jasper said.

"thats a deal" i said fast taking out my clothes.

"ok umm i got to go help a bit more cleaning but ill be there at 1:00 ok" jasper said nervously.

"ok" i said and he hung up the phone.i was thinking what an asshole.

epov

i was just laying in my bed and thinking about last night.i remember everything about the party and the only reason i was invited was cause of my parents. i remember arriving and everybody was drunk. i walked up to bella swan, the girl i have been in love with her since the first time i saw her and i asked her out. she laughed said no then im on the floor and blood beside me. i looked up and jasper and bella smirked at me then walked off. i stayed but avoided them and there 'gang' which included bella jasper rosalie emmet and my sister alice.i went home at midnight so i could avoid my parents seeing my face.i have been laying down for an hour hiding from my parents and alice but i decided to get dressed and i went down stairs.

i heard talking so i continued to walk but i heard something behind me so i turned around and it was alice.i guess alice saw my face and said "wow, i didnt think jasper could do that type of damage to someones face"

"fuck off alice" i said while she was smirking.

i continued to walk down the stairs and into the kitchen and grabbed a bagel and put it in the toaster. i turned arouund and saw that my mom had walked in and she looked at me in gasped and said "what the hell happened to your face?"

" umm well..." i started to say when alice cut me off.

"he asked out bella swan and then jasper punched him in the face." she said smirking at me again.

"edward you know she is dating and she is alices friend but i guess this jasper guy could have said something rather than hitting you" my mom said frustrated.

i turned around and my dad walked in and said "whats this i here about someone hitting someone else?" alice smirked as my mom told him what happened and i was eating my bagel. i turned around so i was facing my dad for the first time today and he gasped which i think is bad cause he was a docter. he came up to me and said "does it hurt? and i need to clean it up."

"no it does not hurt and fine whatever clean it up if you need to and i have not looked at it yet so im doing that now" i said running up to the bathroom upstairs and locking it behind me.i looked at in horror cause its pretty bad. there is blood around my nose and right cheek bone which is probably where he hit me. there was some swelling in the same areas as the blood.i was thinking its pretty fucking bad and jasper does have a pretty good punch.

jpov

i was cleaning my house with rose my sister and emmet, (emmet is my friend and rose's boyfriend) after the major party last night we had cause our parents went out for the weekend.i was remembering last night not very well, like all i could remember was punching edward cause he was asking out bella my girlfriend. the rest really isnt any different from any other party.

i was picking up garbage while i was bored out of my mind. i was thinking then i thought of bella and i could hang out with her.i looked around for rose and emmet and they were in they other room still so i grabbed my phone and called rang twice then she picked up.

"hello" she said lazily

"hey babe,what are you doing?" i asked

" oh im just laying on my bed why?" she said

"just cause i wanted to see you" i replyed

"ofcourse umm how about you pick me up at 12:00 at my house and we can go anywhere you like." she said

i looked at the time and it was 12:30 already so i said "umm well i would pick you up at 12:00 but it's 12:30 babe" i said laughing.

"holy shit really? ok pick me up at 1:30 ok" she said and i heard some movements in the backround

"ya ok and how about i pick you up at 1:00 and take you out to lunch" i said proudly at my bargain

"thats a deal" she said with more quieter movements in the backround

"ok umm i got to go help a bit more cleaning but ill be there at 1:00 ok" i said nervously as i saw rose next to me giving me an evil stare

"ok" she said

i went to go say something but rose took my phone and hung up on bella so i said "what the fuck rose, that was bella!"

she glared at me and said "i dont fucking care cause we have to clean!"

so i said "ya well im picking bella up in a half an hour..."

"YOURE WHAT!"she yelled at me.

" im leaving soon to get bella and takeing her out" i said staying calm.

"fine but you better work your ass off until then ok" rose said calming down.

"ok fine" i said

now all i could think about is bella and before we knew it we were done cleaning and it was 12:55 so i took off to go get bella. 


	2. at the mall

i reay love reews and stuff like that but i have the update already so here it is and i hope you enjot it alot. like i said before i would love reviews and i appriciate it.

**at the mall**

bpov

it was 3 in the afternoon and jasper and i had finished lunch and we were just looking around the mall to pass time. we were in front of forever 21 when people shouted our turned around and saw rose emmet and alice. we all hung out after when alice brought up edward and she said "oh jasper you should see edwards face its fucking swollen and everything like even my dad thought it was bad and he's a docter!"

"well he got what he deserved" jasper said smirking

"ya he did. oh hey umm rose and bella you want to hang out tonight or something" alice asked

"ya sure" rose and i said at the same time and laughed.

"great whos house" alice asked.

"well not mine cause my parents are coming home and they said i cant have any one over sooo..." rose started to say as i cut her off.

"and not mine cause you know my dad and there is nothing to do so yours it is alice" i said

"ok " alice said happily.

all of us hung out until 5 then everyone went dropped me off at my house. i walked in and started to make dinner cause my dad cant cook dinner i went upstairs to get my shit ready when my phone rang so i answered it and said "hello?"

"hey hurry up rose is already here so be here in 10 minutes tops ok" alice said

"im on my way now ok so just chill alice ok" i said

"ok see you laterr then" alice said and hung up.

i zipped my bag up and changed my clothes because they were too warm for this summery weather.i put a a skirt that was pretty short and a tube top cause it felt like it was 40 degrees or something outside plus i had bought them today too.i went down stairs and out the door cause my dad already knew that i was going to alice's house. i got in my new audi r8 that is white. my dad got it for me cause we has lots of money and likes to spoil me.  
i arrived at alices house and knocked on the door. alice and rose answered the door. i said hi and they did too and then we went through the living room and edward was there but we walked past ended up in alice's huge room and sat on the floor. we did girly shit all night then we went to bed at around midnight.

i woke up at 11 and rose was getting up too. alice was still sleeping so we grabbed our pillows and hit alice with them un til she woke up. of couse we didnt hit her hard just enough to wake her up. she looked fine and we all went downstairs after we got dressed to have lunch since we missed breakfast.  
alice's mom,esme looked at me then said "do you girls want some sanwiches for lunch?"  
"ya thats fine mom" alice said

we were eating lunch when someone came down the stairs so we all looked. i soon as i saw who it was i looked away cause it was edward. he grimanced when he saw us then looked away. esme looked nervous then said to edward "edward would you like a sandwhich for lunch"

"sure whatever" edward said and walked to the living room.

a few minutes later edward walked in grabbed his sandwich and sat down. i looked and his injured face and holy fuck alice was right cause his face is pretty fucked up. i just said "alice you were right"

"about what?" alice asked so i pointed to edwards face and she rose started laughing and i started to laugh as well cause he was uglyer than stopped laughing then we decided that we were going out today so we went to lots of places then realized that we needed to go home so we went to alice's grabbed our stuff and rose and i drove home in our cars.


	3. the agreement

i have been busy today writing for those of you that are but i would really love to know what youthink so please please pleaaaasseee next update will be tomorrow i hope. i hope you really like this chapter and there will be a fight so tell me what you think of that as well.

the agreement

epov

i was still fucking shocked from lunch still when alice bella and rosalie were laughing at me. at first i wasnt sure what they were talking and laughing about until i pulled alice to the side and asked. another thing is that its school tomorrow annd there will be more laughter.  
my best friend jacob is probably going to laugh at me as well and tell me i got what i i heard voices in the kitchen so i went there and alice was back with her friends. i avoided them but they went upstairs anyway about ten minutes later they came down stairs with their stuff. bella and rosalie left and then alice came up to me and said "what the fuck you staring at?"

i replyed with "not you"

alice smirked and said "if you take a picture it lasts longer"

i hoped you enjoyed so click the review button please and i woud appriciate it.

"go fuck yourself alice and by the way its not what you think" i said just about shouting at her

"oh but it is what i think and she is my friend so sta away from her and the rest of my friends" alice explained

"fine whatever i dont care" i said

alice smiled and walked away. i was ready to swear at her again but i didnt. i really didnt want to go to school tomorrow cause of my face but thats not a real reason my mom and dad said. so i was fucked and it sucks cause ive never been punched in the face before but i have now.i decided to go to my room for the rest of the day and do homework. even though i'll be done in 20 minutes or so.i did finish my homework quickly so i put on a move and i guess i fell asleep cause i looked at the time and it was 6:30 in the morning. i decided to have a shower and when i finished i got dressed and went downstairs. my mom was there and when she saw me she grabbed a bagel and put it in the toaster. i finished and headed to school in my i arrived at school alice's friends were there but alice wasnt. they just looked at me and started laughing at my face i was guessing. i walked to class realizing that my first class is gym with jasper and emmet. i was not looking forward to this at all. i went to go to the change room when someone put there hand on my shoulder.i turned around and it was jasper and emmet but the only thing was that we were the only ones here. i decided to walk away when i heard a booming voice saying "where the hell do you think your going?"

"ummm to the locker room" i said walking away.

"oh so you think its going to be that easy after what you did to bella?" i guessed jasper said

"umm i didn't do anything to bella" i said nervously

"oh but ya you did and now your going to pay!" jasper said

"umm haven't i already payed for it like have you not seen my face?" i said still nervous

"you did pay but not enough after you checked her out on the weekend and your house with alice and rosalie!" jasper exclaimed

"well... people are arriving and do you really want a detension?" i stated back at him as peoe were arriving

"no i guess not but you me and emmet after school parking lo be there" jasper said

"fine but why emmet?" i said

" cause you were checking rosalie werent you?" emmet said

"um no i didnt" i stated

"exactly thaats an insult too so thats why im there"emmet said

"ok whatever" i stated and walked away.

gym went by fast with a few pushes and comments from emmet and jasper. i delt with it and before i knew it math was over as well and it was lunch time i walked past the table with bella annd them when someone stood up and turned me around and punched me and he reopened the wound from earlier. i went to the floor with people staring at me well mainly emmet and jaspers group.  
i got up and walked away.i went to my usuall table with jacob mike and got there they were staring at me in horror. i said "what the fuck is your problem" i practically shouted at them

"yo..your fa..face" eric stuttered

"whatever it cant be worse than before" i said

"before?" jacob said

"ya at the party" i said

"oh i guess i never did see you there" jacob said

"ya whatever and just leave my alone about my face" i said sitting down.

"ok"mike said

" oh ya and if you guys arent busy after school today come to the parking lot" i said

"umm sure but why" jacob asked

"im fighting jasper and emmet"i said

"your what?" jacob asked

"fighting" i said again

"why!"

"cause i asked out bella swan" i stated

"really" jacob said

"ya " i said

after that conversation we had a normal lunch then i had trig which flew by and then i had biology with bella. we were partners and she wasnt very good. luckily i am so i help bell rang and now i have a fight to get to.i was nervous and happy att the same time.i was arriving at the parkng lot and i saw emmet jasper bella rosalie and alice. then i saw my friends.i walked forward and so did jasper and emmet hit me but i didnt hurt and i punched jasper in the face and he fell to the got up and i noticed that alice was comferting looked at me and punched me in the face and i fell i was kicked in the stomach by emmet.  
jasper kneeled beside me and went to punch but i moved and he punch the cement. it looked like his knuckles were i looked up to find emmet and he kicked me in the stomach again.i went to stand up when jasper punched me in the face and i fell over again i got kicked in the gut and when i got up i coughed up some blood. oh god i dont think that is a good sign.i looked up and jasper and emmet were looking at eachother then at me and smirked. i got up and emmet punched me really hard and the next thing i know all i saw was black.


	4. the days after

thank you to all who have read but i would like to say a special thanks to tiffyboocullenjonas and kristenstewartfan cause they gave me my first reviews.  
i would like to sayy for all those silent readers out there that are reading this reviews are like energy in a chain for us. it makes us want to write more and it makes us happy and when we're happy we write and when we write you read and when you read i hope that you review so please please please leave a review.

the days after

epov

I don't remember anything after Emmett punched me in the face. i slowly started to wake up and i realized that i was not in the street anymore, I was on something soft. I opened my eyes and closed them again cause of the bright light. I blinked a couple of times and then moaned of all the pain i was in.  
Then i heard someone say my name and hold my hand. I blinked few times and got used to the light and I heard someone crying. I tried to talk but all that came out was moans. I kept my eyes open and I saw my mom. I held her hand back and then my dad came in the room. He was wearing his white coat so then I realized that I was in a hospital.I asked "what happened"

"umm you were brought to the hospital with your sister and she is fine but came with you here. She said you were in a fight then you coughed up blood and was punched and kicked a few more times and you blacked out" my dad explained to me.

"really? that bad" i said

"ya and we need to take you to surgery because you have internal bleeding"my dad said

"um ok" I said

A whole bunch of nurses and a different docter came in and I was being wheeled on the bed to the O.R. I was a little scared but I think that I will be fine.  
When I got in the O.R I don't remember anything and I woke up in the hospital bed again. Alice was there with my mom and dad. This time I was in more pain than before.I moaned of the pain and opened my eyes parents went to a side of me and Alice just stayed in the corner of the talked and after a while a docter said that I could go home today if I stayed in bed for a full day. I agreed and then I suddenly realized that I have no idea what day it is so I asked and it was tuesday. Wow tuesday night after a surgery, I guessed it wasnt that bad. When my parents took me home i went straight to bed and slepted. I remember waking up at noon on the wednesday. I was hungry and I wasn't aloud to get ot my bed but i did anyway.I went to the bathroom then downstairs for food. My mom was there and when she saw me she ran to me and sat me down. she said "what are you doing out of bed?"

"well ummm I was hungry so I came down here" I answered

"oh ok I can make you something" my mom said

"ya that would be nice" I answered

"ok how about a bagel and eggs" my mom said

"ya thats fine" I said

The rest of my day went like that and was not looking forward to tomorrow cause I have school and jasper's 'gang' will be there. I woke up thursday morning by my mom saying 'get up and get ready for school' so I did and I was still sore. I drove my volvo in the parking lot and I swear everyone was looking at me. It was not fun at all. Jaspers 'gang' was there and i walked past them. Emmett tried to say sorry but i just flipped him the bird. I think I heard some laughs and gasps at that but I didn't care cause they put me in the I remembered that I had gym today and I have to do it cause my dad said it was good for me.I walked in and I was the only one there. Then I heard talking and it sounded like Jasper and Emmett. I groaned cause I didn't want to deal with this shit so I went to the changing room. I finished while everybody else was coming in. I was thankful cause of the scar on my stomach. We were doing block runs today and for that i was also thankful cause thats the only thing im actually good at in gym. After class we had to change and everyone else was there so I tried to change fast and I was changing my shirt Jasper and Emmett came over to me and saw the scar. There was bruising and a little bit of swelling still but they looked at it in horror. Emmett said "we did that to you?"

"ya like seriosly what else do you expect when someone is coughing up blood and you continue to kick him in the gut!" I snapped at them

"umm I dont know but I hope you know that we are sorry." Jasper said

"ya well the damage is done and its in the past" I said

"ya I guess and when did you get that scar i've never seen one like it before?" emmet asked

"umm on monday night in surgery" I said agrily

"wait you had surgery because of us" Jasper said

"ya so fuck off" I said.

"ok" Jasper and Emmett said at the same time.

jpov

"i can't believe we did that to him" I said

"ya I know " emmet said

"i wonder why alice didnt tell us?" i asked

" i know" Emmett agreed

We walked to socials and realized that Bella and Alice were in this class with us. We sat next to them and before the bell rang we talked.

"hey Alice you never said that Edward had internal bleeding and needed surgery" I said

"wait what? Edward needed surgery?" Bella said

"ya and he had to be on bedrest until today which pissed me off cause I had to do shit for him" Alice said

"really" Emmett said

"ya" Alice replyed

"I really feel bad and we said sorry to him in gym today and he told us to fuck off" I said

"ya well that kind of happens when you put someone in a hospital" Bella said freaky out on us and she moved to a seat away from us.

Before I knew it the class was over and it was lunch time I saw everybody walking and staring at lunch was over I had biology with Rose so we went I had math with Emmett so we talked. The whole time though I was wondering why Bella flipped at school I went outside and saw Bella walking with pissed me off so I walked over there and said " hey Edward what are you doing?"

"going home" he said

"oh thats cool" I said casually

"come on Jasper lets go" Bella said to me so I went with her to my house in seperate cars. 


	5. the lunch and after bpov

i am sorry but i had made a mistake with my documents so that chapters 3 abd 4 were the same so i fixed so before you read this read chapter 4 so you are not confused of whats going on. i am truly sorry and im glad i caught it for my fellow readers. so remember if you read chapter 4 on monday july 16 read it again cause its different.

this is bella's version of the day she gets kidnapped and edward's will be the next chapter.i really hope you like and i am very excited to hear your thoughts so leave a review. and again for all those silent readers please review it will make my day. thats all for now so you can now enjoy the chapter

the lunch and after

bpov

Jasper and I went to his house after school in our own cars.I was thinking what was Jasper trying to accomplish with Edward in the parking lot. decided i would ask him later and leave it for now. I arrived at his house and he was waiting for me outside. I decided that I would ask now so I did. I walked up to him an said "hey umm I was just wondering what were you trying to accomplish with Edward after school in the parking lot?"

"nothing I was just trying to be friendly to him why?" he replyed

"cause he said go away bella so your boyfriend doesnt put me in the hospital again" I said

"really well you know I didnt mean to put him there so..." jasper started saying as I cut him off

"well you did and you cant take it back Jasper and I hope you never do it to anyone ever again" I said

"I wouldnt"Jjasper replyed fastly

"ok thats good to know and I invited him to come and sit with us tomorrow at lunch" I said

"WHAT" jasper shouted at me

"is there a problem?" I asked

"I guess not but what about the others like will they mind?" Jasper said

"I hope not" I replyed

Jasper and I hung out the rest of the day with eachother in his room until 10:30pm. I went home and my dad said that Alice had called and wanted me to call her back when i got home. I called her and she spazzed at me for inviting Edward to sit with us so I told her to tell Edward that if he wants to go to the hospital again then dont sit with us. I really felt bad but I guess I cant do anything about it if the rest of my friends didnt want him there. so I had an idea, which is if he cant sit with us then im going to sit with him and his friends. I went to bed after I thought of my idea. I woke up and did my morning routine and went to school.I didn't tell anyone about my idea so they wouldnt know to stop me some how. Before I knew it, it was lunch time so i found Edward getting his food and I went up to him and said "do you mind if I sit with you at lunch today?"

"um I guess not" he said

"ok!" I said happily

I sat down beside edward and none of his friends were here yet so we talked. I glanced behind me a few times to see my friends staring at me.  
Then Edwards friends sat down and looked at me curiosly then at Edward. Edward realized what they were doing and said "what the fuck are you guys staring at?"

"umm why is Bella Swan the hottest and most popular girl sitting with us and not her friends?" Jacob Black said

"oh um she asked if she could" Edward replyed.

"I can leave if you guys want me to" I stated

"no its fine bella I insist that you stay" Edward said "ok" I said

After lunch I had socials with Rosalie. At first she looked at me like 'what the fuck' but smiled after.I sat next to her and she said "why did you sit with Edward Cullen at lunch today instead of us?"

"oh I just felt bad but I won't do it again cause it was really fucking boring " I said but deep down I knew I was lying.

"oh well thats kind of what I thought" she said

We talked the rest of class and then I had biology with Edward and I actually got excited. I walked in and he wasnt there yet so I sat down and waited.  
He never showed and just before class I saw mike so I asked and he said something like 'why the fuck would I tell you'. I was pissed cause he had the nerves to say that to me. I snapped at the teacher and ended up getting a detension with Mr. Masen after school. I just stayed in my seat when the bell rang and Mr. Masen made me organize for a study class that is tomorrow. It wasnt hard but it took me an hour. When I finished I was aloud to go. I went outside and there was a black van in the parking lot. I started walking down the front steps and someone put there hand on my shoulder. I turned around and it was a blonde haired girl. She has a small figure. She said "um i'm lost so can you help me and direct me to the mall in port angeles with my map?"

"ya sure umm do you have a pen and i'll use it on your map." I said

"ya it's in my car so just follow me" she said.

She led the way and I guessed it was the black van cause she opened the front door and took out a pen and a map. She handed it to me and I started to down write how to get to the mall in port angeles when I was hit in the face. I looked up and there was only the girl but she was smiling at me. I got up and said "what the fuck was that for?"

"well I have a job that involves you and I need you to come with me" she answered

"ok...um where do we need to go?" I asked

"ok enough talking and get in the van" she said

"not until you answer my question" I said

She hit me in the face and I fell to the ground. I was stunned cause she is powerful for her size.I got up and she pushed me against the van. so I made a move which was I punched her and she was stunned and went to her door and grabbed something. It was long and then I realizd that it was a was a clip on the end of it so I was pretty sure that it was silencer. Then I was scared. She hit me in the face with it and I blacked out.


	6. the lunch and after epov

hey thanks for the reviews and i really appriciate it.

remember this is the same day as the last chapter but edward's pov

enjoy!

the lunch and after

epov

I was thinking on how weird that Bella says hi to me and asks if I want to eat lunch with them and then Jasper was actually being nice to me? I have no idea what happened between lunch and afterschool but something was up between Jasper and Bella. I just decided to leave it cause it's none of my business but i'm still a little bit weirded out. I was driving home and I realized a blac van was following me. I got a bit worried but the van turned onto a different street and I felt better. I got home and Alice was wondering why I was with Bella after school and I said that she invited me for lunch with them tomorrow. She started screaming at me cause Bella is her friend and not mine. Later at around 11 Alice barged in my room and said that Bella said that 'unless you want to go to the hospital again don't eat lunch with us.' I was shocked then I said that i would't eat lunch with her friends.I woke up the next morning and got ready for school. I was ready at 8:30 so I left at that time. I got to school ten minutes later. The first class I had was socials and after that it was math. Those classes flew by so fast and the next thing i know it's lunch time. I was getting y food when Bella said "can I sit with you at lunch today?"

"ummm...i guess not." I said

"ok!" Bella said happily.

We sat down and talked until my friends sat down. I could feel them staring at me so I said "what the fuck are you looking at?"

"umm why is Bella Swann the hottest and the most popular person in the school eating with us instead of her friends?" Jacob asked

"oh um she asked if she could." I replyed

"I can leave if you guys want me to" Bella stated

"no it's fine Bella I insist that you stay." I said

"ok" Bella said

After lunch I had english with Mike Newton and after that i had biology with Bella. Before I headed to class I needed some air so I went outside. I saw the black van and I go worried. The bell rang and I went to go back inside but someone called my name. I looked behind me to see a a blonde haired girl that had a small figure.I had no idea who she was but she knew who I was. At that moment i got scared. She looked at me and said "I'm a new student here and I was just wondering if you will show me around the school cause the princapal said to get you to do it so that's wha i'm doing"

"oh ya sure" I replyed.

She came up to me and punched me in the face. Holy shit for a girl her size she really knew how to throw a good punch. I looked at he and she did the same thing but knocked me off my feet and onto the ground. I said "what do you really want from me?"

"nothing from you just you" she answered.

"why" I asked

"I can't tell you so just co-operate and you won't get hurt" she replyed

"i'm not going anywhere" I answered

"oh but you are" she said as she kicked me in the gut. I fell to the ground and I got up but she did the same thing. I stayed down then I got p and punched her in the didn't even look like it hurt. She punched me in the face and kicked me again and I blacked out.I woke up which seemed like hours but then I heard talking outside. I went to talk but my mouth was covered and my feet and hands were tied up too. I was disappointed cause I let a GIRL kidnap me. I heard some banging and then the doors opened and the girl had somebody else. She threw the person in closed the doors I moved closer to the girl and I imediatly recognized the girl. It was Bella. 


	7. part of the way there

thanks to all of you that read and review but for all those silent readers out there please review.

there will be severall different peoples point of views.

i hope you enjoy!

part of the way there

bpov

I woke up what felt like hours later. I opened my eyes and realized that someone else was here. I got up and realized that the other person was Edward.  
My eyes widened in shock cause why would someone want Edward and I.I looked at Edward and there was hurt in his eyes. My hands were not tied up but my feet were. Edward was the same and our mouths weren't taped up so i said "Where are we?"

"I don't really know" Edward answered.

"Ok umm do you know what time it is?" I asked

Edward looked at his watch and said "It's eight"

"WHAT!" I yelled.

"Heyy quiet down in there" a girl said which I guessed it was the one from earlier.I was really scared cause you think in these situation you would be stronger but actually you are weaker. I let out a tear and I guess Edward saw it cause he came over to me and said "It's going to be alright"

I just looked at him and said "How is everything going to be alright"

"It just will I know it" he said

I looked at Edward and nodded. I thought for a minute and I just grabbed Edward and hugged him. At first he tensed and then he relaxed. He sat down and I sat beside him. I put my head on his shoulder and started crying. I knew this is not fair to Edward cause he probably needs to do the same thing but he is staying strong. I suddenly felt tired and I fell asleep on Edward's shoulder.

epov

I was worried for Bella cause she has been out for hours. It was now eight and she has been out since four. She suddenly moved and got up. She stared at me with wide eyes. I looked at her with pain cause there was a big bruise on her face. Bella snapped me out of my thoughts and said "where are we?"

"I don't really know" I said

"Ok umm do you know what time it is?" she asked

I looked at my watch and said "It's eight"

"WHAT!" she yelled

"Heyy quiet down in there" the girl said. Bella looked scared and I waas too.I was thinking that I need to stay strong for her cause I don't think she can be strong at this let out a tear so I went to her and said "It's going to be alright"

She looked at me and said "How is everything going to be alright"

"It just will I know it" I replyed.

She looked at me and nodded.I was letting my mind wonder when Bella huged me. I tensed up cause I have never touched Bella before but I relaxed.  
I sat down and she sat beside me. She put her head on my shoulder and started a while she stopped and didn't say anything. I looked at her face but her eyes were closed. She slept and I started to get tired so I fell asleep.

apov

It was 9 and my brother still wasn't home. I needed to talk to him badly but I can't if he is not home. I also wantee to tak to Bella but she wasn't home which was normal for ths time cause she is usuall with Jasper still. I decided to call Jasper's house and Rosalie answered. I asked if Bella was there and she and Jasper thought that she was with me. I started to get worried and my mind started drifting over to things I do not want happening. Like Edward Bella ran away together or Edward was on a date with Bella. I went down stairs to see if my parents knew where Edward was when I saw Bella's dad,  
is always nice to me but when I sad hi to him he asked me if I knew where Bella was. I said that I have been looking for her too. Then my parents asked me if I knew where Edward was but I sad the same thing. Now I am officially worried. Bella and Edward were no where to be found. My parents told me it was late and I should go to bed. I went to sleep and woke up at my alarm. I got ready for school and it looks like my parents haven't even went to bed. They said to go to school and if anyone asks where Bella and Edward were to say they are sick. But if it's my very close friends that I can tell them the truth. Ofcourse when I got to school everybody that I hang out with asked where Bella is so I told them the truth. That is when I realized Bella's and Edward's cars in the parking lot. I immediatly called my dad and said that i see their cars so he said that he will call Charlie. Charlie and myparents arrived 5 minutes later and inspected the cars. That is when everybody else found out about Edward and Bella being kidnapped.


	8. the arrival

thanks to all of you that review and please for those of you that dont please do!

enjoy!

arriving

bpov

I woke up on Edward.I had opened my eyes and my face was near his crotch. I realized that he was up so he obviosly liked it. Even though nothing that bad has happened to us apart from us being kidnapped I actually started to like Edward. We may have barely talked but he iis nice and caring which Jasper wasn't all the time. I decided to let Edward know that I'm up so I got up. Edward looked really tired but he just smiled at me. I decided to let him try to go to sleep so I said "Edward if you want you can go to sleep cause you look really tired"

"no i'm fine I did sleep last night just not nearly as much as you did" Edward stated

"oh ok well I was just saying and do you know what time it is?" I asked

Edward looked at his watch and said "two"

"WHAT! I have been sleeping that long and we are not even at the place this person is taking us to" I said

"we are almost there" the girl said

"ok what about a time estimate" I said looking at the girl

"umm about an hour." she said

"well we have been driving since four in the afternoon yesterday and it is two now so we have been driving for twenty two hours so where the hell are you taking us?" I asked

"I cant say but we still are in washington" she said

"umm ok" I said

Edward and I talked to pass time when all of a sudden we girl opened the back doors and said 'get out' so we did. She held both of us by our arms. right now out of all the things I could want to do all I wanted to do was hold Edward's hand. I resisted the urge to do it cause I don't think that's what he wants so I didn't.I wasn't paying attention to where we were going but I looked up and there was a gate that said welcome.I felt that this place is a bit too homey for someone to be held hostage. I gulped and we kept walking towards the gate and it opened. I was scared but the place looked HUGE cause it was. Edward looked at me and smiled so I smiled back. I was friendly to Edward since he is the only person I can actually talk to. I really just wanted this to be a dream but we kept walking forward which is why I knew that it wasn't a dream. Edward took my hand in his cause the girl pushed us in front of her. She told us to keep walking so we did. She cleared her throut so Edward and I turned around. We looked at her curiosly and she said...

So what do you think will happen next?  
Will she do something to them?  
wait for the next update and find out. 


	9. the house and the job

**thanks for the reviews but everybody isnt reviewing. so for all those silent readers i am begging you to review.**

**now for what people have been waiting for.**

**enjoy!**

the house and the job

bpov

I got panicked as she had said those words. I didn't like those words at all. I don't think that Edward liked them either. We looked at eachother than back to the girl. I heard footsteps so I turned around and saw a male. He had sort of long brown hair and pale white and I went to where we were told to ended up in a room with two beds a bathroom and a study. I sat down on the bed and started crying. I felt Edward sit beside me and started to rub my back for comfort. Edward suddenly asked "Why are you crying"

"cause of what that blonde bimbo said. Like you know the part where she said we have to live here until we aren't needed" I replyed.

"oh well I didn't like that either cause now I don't get to see my family and you don't either so..." Edward started to say as I cut him off

"Do you care about me?" I said

" Well I do but I know that you don't care for me so..." he started to say as I cut him off again

"Actually I do care for you Edward and if we ever get out of here, I will break up with Jasper and date you" I stated

" Are you serious?" he asked

"I am cause I have never felt safer than now cause I'm with you" I said

"ok I really do hope that we ge out of here." he stated

" Do you know what time it is?" I asked

Edward looked at his watch and said "five and why do you ask" he said

"well cause you would thought that our parents would be trying to find us and especially cause of my dad" I replyed

"well we have been gone for twenty five hours so maybe there might be something on the news" he stated

" well we got to ask if we can watch tv and see" I said

As I said that , the girl came in and said 'we would like you to see something'. So we followed her and we entered a room and there were more people there.  
I heard people call eachother by there names and there was like a caius and girl said to a guy named Aro 'I have brought them so you can show them now'. She sat at the table and a guy that I think is Aro stood up and walked towards us. We were about a foot away from him and he said follow me so we did. We entered a room with a tv in it. He took a seat and turned it on. It was on the news and mine and Edwards faces showed up. The person said that we have been kidnapped and nobody knows why. It then showed my friends like Jasper Emmett Rosalie and Alice. They said that they missed us even Edward but I realized that Alice didn't say anything. She then started to have tears running down her face. The camera's then turned to our parents all together which I think is at Edward's house. My mom and Phil were even said that they want us back and a phone call from who ever did this. It turned off and I realized that I was crying and Edward was man stood up and said "I will let you go when you are done what I need from thing I need you to do is rob a bank"

"WHAT?WHY?" Edward said

"Cause i'm running out of money to survive" Aro replyed

"Money to survive?" I asked

"Well you see I'm dieing and you two are the best copattable people to do the job" He said

"We have never done anything like that before though" I stated

"Well we are going to train you. You see Edward is going to to the hacking and soe fighting cause Edward got the brains and Bella is going to do the fighting cause we have a good feeling that the chief of police's daughter will know how to fight" Aro said

"I'm not killing anyone" I stated

"you won't need to cause you do not get guns." He said

"wait why do I need to hack" Edward asked

"cause you need to disable the camera's" Aro answered

"ok so when will we start training " I asked

"now" he said

The girl came in the room and said that her name is Jane and that she will take us to our training walked up lots of stairs and Jane finally opened a door and there it was. The training room and it was not what I expected at all.

**So what do you think? Just leave a review and tell me.**


	10. the training room

**thanks to you that read and review but alot of you are still not reviewing which would really be appriciated**

**its bella's and edwards point of view from the beggining of the training.**

**Enjoy!**

The training room

Epov

We walked in the room and it was fucking dangerous. There were lots of high teck geeky hardware computers and some sort of obsticle course for bella.  
I was thinking that these people are fucking crazy. Jane told us that we had our ow trainers which I was thinking why can't they do the fucking job. We went to our trainers and I was scared for Bella cause the more I saw the more dangerous it got. We went our seperate ways and I was at a desk with a normal computer. The guy said to hack these firewalls. I went through so many but they kept coming and finally I finished. The guy said good work and said to hack through other things. I finished and I was thinking that I'm pretty good at this shit. The guy sent me over to the big computers and hardware and sai put firewalls uup and I will hack through them so keep them coming. We were doing this until Jane came in and said it was time to Bella and I saw each other I gasped cause she had cuts and blood on her face. I held her hand and said "what happened?"

"well have you seen that fucking equipment" she replyed

"well ya but they put you through that right away?" I asked

"Ya and at the same time they were in the thing and fighting me!" she exclaimed

"wow that sucks" I stated

"ya very much and they said that tomorrow you have to do some of that shit" she said to me

"what!" I exclaimed

"ya" she said

"did you finish it?" I asked

"no it's too fucking hard" she replyed

"ya it does look hard" I said

We got to the room and we ate. Aro asked us how our training went and I said fine but Bella said horrible. I felt really bad for her. We finished and went to our bedroom and Bella went to sleep. She was tired and I was too so I went to sleep.

bpov

We walked in the room and there werre computers and some sort of obsticle course. I got scared cause the more we went to our trainers the more I saw of the thing which I swear I saw spikes. I didn't like this one fucking went to our own trainers and when I got my instructions I was thinking that I couldn't do that. I started and like five seconds later I got a cut on my face. It stung but they wouldn't do anything for cause they said 'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger'. I was ready to fucking kill them when they said it and go again. I did and I lasted about five minutes until one of them had a sword and cut my arm. There was lots of blood and that time they wrapped it up. That hurt alot and I got more cuts on my face. After a while I got through the jumping and crouching part easily and then the avoiding the swinging wood arms. I got hit be those lots and they hurt. Jane then came in and said time to eat. When Edward and I met up he held my hand and said "what happened?"

"well have you seen that fucking equipment" I replyed

"well ya but they put you through that right away?" he asked

"Ya and at the same time they were in the thing and fighting me!" I exclaimed

"wow that sucks" he stated

"ya very much and they said that tomorrow you have to do some of that shit" I said to him

"what!" he exclaimed

"ya" I said

"did you finish it?" he asked

"no it's too fucking hard" I replyed

"ya it does look hard" he said

We got to the room and ate. Aro asked us how our training went and Eddward said fine and I said horrible. We finished and went to our room. I went to bed right away cause I'm tired and I think that I will have to do the same thing that I did today.

**so how do you like it? **

**Let me know in a review :)**


	11. the inner bella

**thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**there are alice's Bella's and Edward's point of views all from the begging of the day.**

The inner Bella

apov

I woke up and realized that it is the third day that my bff and brother have been kidnnapped.I have been depressed these few days and I really just hoped that they were ok. After yesterday when the camera's were filmin everybody it really hit me how much I loved my knows why someone would do something to them. I got ready for school and my parents were with Charlie downstairs watching the the phone rrang so I answered it and someone just said I have Bella and Edward so check your parents email account and hung up. I told my parents and Charlie so they went on the email which was sent from Edward's was a clicked on it and it was Bella. She was going throuugh some sort of obsticle thing and two people came out of nowhere with swords and attacked hit her in the arm and she fell to the ground. There was blood therearound her and she got up and beat the shit out of them. She walked away and I saw Edward who helped her wrap her arm up. Thats when Edward got up and tried the course thing and failed several a face with a mask came on the screen and said they will be home when they arre done something that he needs them for. I felt the tears in my eyes so thats when everybody else left. I took that oppertunity to send that video to my email account.I left for school earl and called Rosalie to tell her to leave early with Jasper and arrived minutes after I got there. I took my IPhone out and showed them the video. They all looked horrified. Jasper had tears in his eyes and so did everybody else. We decided to skip school and we went to Rosalie's and Jasper's house. We all tried figuring out how to go through firewalls these people have set up to protect them but we were all helpless. It got late so Emmett and I had to go home so we left. I was really sad and depressed more now cause now I know that Bella and Edward are kidnappd and being used.

epov

I woke up and relized that Bella wasn't in her bed. I got up and saw that a closet door was opened.I looked in it and realized that it was clothing for Bella and I. I grabbed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and put them on.I realized that Bella was in the bathroom. At that moment Bella walked out of the bathroom and Jane was at the said that it was time for breakfast. We went to the room that we ate dinner in yesterday. We were having omlette's for we finished we went to our training room and Bella's trainers said that I will be with them today. I frowned at that idea.I didn't want to get hurt but I didn't have a choice so I just followed them. They wanted Bella to go first to show me how to do the course. She did the first part easily but thats when the trainers jumped out and ttacked her with swords. They hit her iin the arm and she fell to the ground and there was blood. They said something to her and she got up and beat the shit out of the trainers. She walked towards me so I helped her wrap her wound up and then I had to do the fucking thing. I tried the first part a few times but couldn't get through it. They wanted Bella again and she kicked their asses again and again. At that point they took us upstairs and there was another course. They showed her how to do it and it looked pretty fucking started it with no trouble and when the trainers came to fight she beat at that moment I was in love with Bella even more than I already was.

bpov

I woke up sore. I didn't like the training and now Edward has to watch me get hurt and I have to watch him get day is going to suck.I got out of bed and realized that I have no clean clothes.I went to a closet and found a note saying 'clothing for both of you', so I opened the door and it was a walk in closet.I was in heaven until I realized the were all sweat pants and t-shirts.I grabbed a pair and put them on in the I got out Edward was already changed and Jane was there saying it was time to went to the room we went to yesterday when we ate. We had omlette's for breakfast.  
When we finished Edward and I had to go to our training room. When we got there my trainers said that Edward wi be training with frowned when they said that but he didn't have a choice. They also said that I have to go first to show Edward saw me with no protection he said something about I should be but I said that we didn't wear anything. I showed him what to do and then I did it. He was surprised at how good I was at the beggining until the trainers came and attacked me. They still had swords and I lost again and they hit me in the arm where tthey did yesterday so they obviously re-opened my gasped at the blood but the trainers said to keep going. I did as they said so when I got back on my feet we started fighting I won the 'battle' with them. When we got back to the place Edward helped me with wrapping my arm felt bad about it and then I said you have to do what I just went to do it but just like me he failed the first few times. I had to do the thing again so I got up and started.  
I realized that I have gotten better cause I beat the trainers they realized that it was too easy for me we went up stairs and there was another course. This one looked alot harder. The trainers showed me what to do and there was no way I could do this.I had to do flips and fight. I tried it and did the obsticles. So then I had to fight with the trainers while I was avoiding the obsticles.I did it and at that very moment I knew the inner Bella.I was ment to be a fighter.

**Tell me what you think! :)**


	12. Aro's decision

**Thanks to all of you who have read and review and a special thanks to chrissy87 who put me in my place. :)**

**enjoy!**

Aro's decision

bpov

The trainers said that Edward and I are getting alot better and we can go eat now. We went to the dinning room and Aro was there. He cleared his throut and said "You two are getting better at training and it's very interesting how you didn't notice me in there."

"What were you doing in there?" Edward asked

"I recorded you two in training and sent the video to your parents." Aro answered

"Why would you do that. Like now they can trace where we are." I said

"well actually they can't cause Edward here put a whole bunch of firewalls on the email." Aro said.

"That's why I had to do so many firewalls?" Edward asked.

"Ya and cause your so smart they are ones that even your trainer coldn't get through." Aro replyed

"Fuck!" Edward mumbled so that only I could cleared his throut and said "I'm going to let each of you make two, one minute calls to your parents and friends. But when you call your parents you need to say this." Edward and I looked at the looked at the paper he gae us. It said reasonable had to do this when we finished dinner. I asked Aro if we could tell them what we had to do and he said ok but if they tell anyone we die. Edward finished and I did too so Jane set up the two phones and stood in the corner by the phones. Edward had the piece of paper and went to a phone. He caled his parents and told them to tell charlie to answer his phone and then told them that we have to rob a bank. They said thier 'i love you' to eachother and then Jane hung up.I picked up the other phone and the paper and dialed Charlie. I told him the same thing and he asked how my arm is and I said ok. Jane hung up the phone then and said it's Edward's turn again. He called Alice and she sounded excited that he called taked for a little bit then Jane hung up and it was my turn again. I called Jasper cause Rosalie and Emmett would be with them but before they came on the phone too I told Jasper that I'm breaking up with him and he said that he I talked with Emmett and Rosalie and they said that I have some killer moves. They didn't ask about my arm and then Jane hung up. That's when Aro came in the room and said that we have one more week of training and then we do our job.I asked what bank we had to rob and he said several. He named them as Washington state bank,a trust savings one and some other one where there are said ok and Edward and I went to bed. Edward said he wanted to talk about something that Alice wanted to tell me. Edward said that Alice and Jasper became close today and the are a couple now. I said whatever and that I can be with him now. He smiled and with that I fell asleep.

Epov

Bella and I finished training and the trainers said that we have gotten better then when we started that day. We went to dinner and Aro was there and he cleared his throut and said "You two are getting better at training and it's very interesting how you didn't notice me in there."

"What were you doing in there?" I asked

"I recorded you two in training and sent the video to your parents." Aro answered

"Why would you do that. Like now they can trace where we are." Bella said

"well actually they can't cause Edward here put a whole bunch of firewalls on the email." Aro said.

"That's why I had to do so many firewalls?" I asked.

"Ya and cause your so smart they are ones that even your trainer coldn't get through." Aro replyed

"Fuck" I mumbled so low that Bella was the only one that could here me.

Aro cleared his throut and said "I'm going to let each of you make two, one minute calls to your parents and friends. But when you call your parents you need to say this." Bella and I looked at the looked at the paper that he gave us. It said reasonable had to do this when we finished dinner. Bella asked Aro if we could tell them what we had to do and he said ok but if they tell anyone we die. I finished and Bella did too so Jane set up the two phones and stood in the corner by the phones. I had the piece of paper and went to a phone. I called my parents and told them to tell charlie to answer his phone and then told them that we have to rob a bank. We said our 'i love you' to eachother and then Jane hung picked up the other phone and the paper and dialed Charlie. She told him the same thing and he asked how her arm is and she said ok. Jane hung up the phone then and said it's my turn again. I called Alice and she sounded excited that I called talked for a little bit then Jane hung up and it was Bella's turn called Jasper cause Rosalie and Emmett would be with them but before they came on the phone too she told Jasper that she was breaking up with him and he said that he she talked with Emmett and Rosalie and they said that she has some killer moves. They didn't ask about her arm and then Jane hung up. That's when Aro came in the room and said that we have one more week of training and then we do our asked what bank we had to rob and he said several. He named them as Washington state bank,a trust savings one and some other one where there are said ok and Bella and I went to bed. I said that I wanted to talk about something that Alice wanted to tell her. I said that Alice and Jasper became close today and the are a couple now. She said whatever and that she can be with me now. I smiled and with that she fell asleep.I fell asleep moments after her with images of Bella and I together as a couple.


	13. the week of

**thanks for all the views and i hope you like this chapter!**

**there is Bella's and Alice's point of view**

the week of

bpov

I got up and got ready for the day. It was going to be the same as yesterday.I had a shower and got I finished Edward still wasn't up so I knelt beside his bed and said 'Edward you need to get up'. He moaned then sat up. I smiled at him and sat next to him. I put my head on his shoulder and Edward said "I have to get ready and I see that you have already."

"Ya I got up and couldn't sleep anymore so I got ready for today." I said

"Oh well I'll just be a sec" he said as he got up and changed in the closet.

"Wow your much quicker at that than me" I stated

"ya guys usually are quick" he said

"You guys are ready right cause Aro needs to give you said when she walked in.I grabbed Edward's hand and held it as we went to see Aro.  
We went to a room we haven't been in yet and when I saw Aro I felt bad cause he looks like looked up at us and said "Im dieing you see so I need you to rob the bank tomorrow and it will be a small one." I was shocked cause I don't think that we are ready but then Edward said "Ya we can do it tomorrow" I was even more shocked with that answer but with that Jane led us to our training room and we was different cause half the day Edward was with me and the other half he was on the computer doing some hacking day ended and I have no new scratch on me. I was amazed at how good I have been getting. We went to the dinner table and ate with Aro cause we had to discuss the plan for asked what we will cover our face up and he said nothing. We have to leave it normal cause it's the only way we can get left after that and so did Edward and I. We decided to get as much sleep as went to bed and when I got up Edward was still sleeping so I woke him up. He did the same thing as yesterday morning and I just went to the closet to get changed. When I finished Edward came in and got changed but we both had to wear black for some reason I did not went to have breakfast and we ate alot cause we were going to have a 'fun' day. I was not looking forward to this but I had to do it. Jane drove us and dropped us off. She said she will wait for us at the starbucks around the corner. We walked in and the day before Aro told us that Edward's hacking skills were for making the camera's record and email it to imself so we can put it on the news.I didn't like that idea but I still have to do walked in together acting normal and went up to the counter and said 'give us all the money in this fucking bank'. She shrieked and ran to a different room. That's when Edward went to the computer and somehow did what he had too. That's when the manager came to us with the girl and said what is this told him that we were robbing thee bank and he said just don't hurt anyone. We said ok and tell all of them to sit in a corner and tell them that we are robbing the bank and if he says any other word I will kick his ass. The manager went to the speaker thing and said what we told him to 's when he started to say something else and I looked at the camera to make sure it was getting everything.I bolted it over to the speaker and fucking jumped on thee counter of the bank and kicked the guy in the smirked at me and he went to the place where they keep the money. Then I hear the police and think oh fuck.I went to one of the glass windows with a 'hostage' and beat the shit out of him infront of the crowd. They aimed there guns at me so I moved from the window and threw the guy over a tried to attack me so ended beating the shit out of them but then two more came at the same time and I still won. Edward came out with two big bags of money and went to a computer and directed the camera's to film through the glass walked out holding hands and thats when all the police pointed thier guns at us and I smirked. They all started shooting but Edward and I ran and dodged the bullets. We saw Jane and we walked over to her and got in the car. She asked us how it went and we said got back and Aro was happy that we did was late when Edward finished sending the camera film to the news and I went to the t.v room and turned the news our surprise they put the videos on the news and it showed bothof our faces ;s when the people said that we were the ones kidnapped and the hosts are making us do this. I was thinking of today and what I did. Like it was fun throwing that that moment that was when I realized that this place wouldn't be too bad if we kept robbing banks.

apov

I woke up thinking of Jasper and how he asked me out. I was excited to go to school with him by my was a normal school day and it went by fast and after school I went to Jaspers house. We hung out and we even made out. He was a fabulous kisser. I had to go home at ten so it was that time so I left.  
I was thinking about Jasper all the time now and thats how I went to bed tonight. I woke up the next morning and did the same thing as yesterday. At around eight o'clock Rose and Emmett came in Jaspers room and said "come downstairs it's really important"Jasper and I ran downstairs with them and they turned they t.v on. I gasped on what I was seeing. I saw Edward and Bella robbing a bank and dodging like a hundred bullets. Wow the people who took them was obviously good at training them. Emmett and Jasper were smirking at this and Rosalie was blank. I was shocked and with that I got up and went to my car and drove home. I got there and Charlie was there and I said 'have you seen the news.' they nodded and I went to bed and fell asleep.


	14. the next robbing

**thanks to all of you who read.**

**there will be bella's and alice's pov in this chapter**

**please enjoy!**

the next robbing

Bpov

Edward and I had to start training for the bigger days flew by so fast that I didn't even know what day it and I had just woken up and got ready for the day and Jane came in and said that Aro has to talk to us. We went downstairs to see Aro at the eating area. When he saw us he said that we have to train extra hard today cause we were robbing a bank with vaults and good security. Edward said that it won't be easy for the camera to film us this time so he somehow managed to make it record for when we got there. It was amazing that he did it in two hours and he could still train with me after. I was happy when I was with Edward and we haven't like kissed or anything like that but we have held hands. When training was done I had a determination with Edward. If Edward Cullen wanted to be my boyfriend than he has to kiss we were alone in our bedroom Edward sat on his bed so I sat next to him. What he did next surprised me alot! Edward put his hands on my sides and he kissed me. I kissed him back and he broke the kiss moments later. He looked at me and mumbled the words sorry. That surprised me so I put my hands on his cheeks and kissed him again. When I broke the kiss I looked at him and said "don't be sorry for kissing me I liked being kissed." Edward looked a little shocked and he said that wasn't hard to make him kiss me. I wonder where the sudden outburst of lust came from. I'm not conplaining or anything but I am curios. I looked at Edward and said "where did that come from anyways."

He looked at me for a second then answered my question by saying "I saw the security that bank has and they have guns unlike the other place."

"oh, well that explaines why we have been learnig how to defend our selves when someone has a gun" I said

"ya and the people are like really buff" he stated

"Well we know how to fight more than they do and we will be fine ok" I said

"ok" he said

We went to bed after that woke up and got ready for our 'big day'. It was going to be fun just like the other one. Jane drove us and said that she will meet us at a park named bell park. We said ok and went in the bank. We started it off like we did before exept this time the lady didn't scream.  
I think that she was in shock an with that I punched her out. All the people gasped and they went down to the floor and hide themselves from us. I smirked and we went to the manager and asked him to let us in the nodded nervously and we went in the back with him. The guards noticed his nervousness so they pointed guns at us. I looked at Edward and smirked. They shot it and we dodged it. We did this very well and the guards ended up dead cause we got there guns and shot them. The manager let us in the vaults and we filled the bags with a alot of fucking money. When we were done there we went outside and the polic shot and Edward wasn't so lucky this time. They shot him in the shoulder and I was furious. I dropped the money and grabbed the gun Edward was carrying and shot all the cops. They were all on the ground not dead. I went to Edward and I ran to the park with the money.I told Jane what happened and we drove to the bank. I ran and dragged him into the van. We got back to the house and Jane ran in the house and grabbed Caius and Marcus cause they were docters and they can carry Edward to thier medical room. They ran in the van grabbed him and then put him in the medical room.I grabbed the money and brought it to Aro and he asked where Edward was. I told him and he felt bad and then he told me that I have to rob the banks on my own. Edward's hacking trainer sent the video to the all waited until we saw on the news the headlne that caught my eye. The caption was 'Kidnapped or Theives?"  
I listened to what they said and they said that Edward and I ran off together and started robbing banks. I stood up and walked to the medical room and knocked. Marcus came to the door and said that Edward needs his rest and that I can see him tomorrow. I went to my room and slept. I woke up and saw Marcus in the hall of my bedroom walking my way. Wheen we met up he said that I can see Edward now.I went to the medical room and Edward was there.  
He smiled when he saw me and I smiled back. We talked and he said that he will still do the hacking part from there while I go out and do the actual robbing.  
I did my training and was notified that I will be robbing the second last bank tomorrow. I went to bed after visiting Edward again. I was tired and I had to rob a bank tomorrow.

apov

I woke up and the week went by very slowly and I avoided all my friends and family. I am actually starting to forget what they look schooll I kept to myself and when my friends approached me I would say I want to be alone. I knew they were only trying to comfort me. So on the saturday I wokee up and called Jasper. He was surprised and delighted that I called. I told him that I wanted to hang out with Rosalie and Emmett as well as him. I drove over there and Emmett was already there. They all hugged me and we just hung out all day. I don't know how but Emmett bought Vodka ad Whiskey for us to drink.  
I liked this idea and it was a great one too. I ended up sleeping over and since my parents don't know that I'm dating I said I was with Rosalie. We were all watching t.v when Rose got a text from a friend saing watch the fucking news. We turned it on and saw that Edward and Bella were robbing another bank. On top of that they killed two guards. When they were leaving Edward got shot in the shoulder and fell to the ground. Bella had a ook of horror on her face so she went to Edward and pulled out a gun and shot every cop so they were down. To make things even more worse she ran off with the money and five minutes later she jumps out of a van and drags Edward and puts him in the van. I then realized that I was crying and that everybody else was staring at me. Jasper then tightened his hold on me and I cryed on his shoulder for a few minutes. I stopped and Emmett and Rose had already left. Jasper layed down and layed down next to him do the our bodies were touching eachother. He fell asleep and I did after him.


	15. The solo robbing

**bella and alice pov.**

**enjoy!**

the solo robbing

bpov

I was excited for today cause I got to fly solo today on the robbing and it will be the second last place too! I went downstairs for breakfast and Edward was there. He said that he can't do physical things with his arms but he can walk around now. He said that he already programmed the camera's to recording all the time so he can watch me rob a bank solo. This bank had more vaults. I was very excited when Jane pulled up to the starbucks and gave me a gun.  
I was happy that I finally got a weapon. I went in the bank and looked at the camera's to see if they were moving. They were and thats when I grabbed the gun and shot someone in the arm. The manager came running out and I pointed the gun at him. He freaked and I told him that I wanted all the fucking money in this bank. He filled my bags and I was happy that he co-operated. Thats when I brought up the vaults. He said that he couldn't do such a thing so I turned around and shot someone in the foot. He freaked out again and I told him what I wanted so we were on our way to the vaults. I noticed that there were camera's in the hallway but they were doing renovations here. I stopped when the manager stopped and he turned around with a nail gun. By the looks of it the nails were about three to five inches long. He pointed it at me and he shot but missed. He pushed me against a wall and shot at my shoulder. It went right through my shoulder and into the wall. I screamed in pain but apparently he was not finished cause he shot me in the legs too. He walked away and I was fucking stuck to a fucking wall. Edward was probably freaking out right now and the next thing I did was for him. I grabbed a nail that was in my shoulder and pulled it out.I did that for my other shoulder and legs. It hurt like a son of a bitch but I had to finish the job. I went back to the manager and he was surprised that I took the nails out. He finally let me in the vaults when I pointed the gun to his head. When I was finished I went through the front of the bank. Thats when the shooting started and I shot back. I got them all but they weren't dead they were just injured. I went to get Jane and we left to go back to the noticed blood on my shirt and asked what happened. I told her and when we got to the house she was arguing about that I should get them looked at. I said that I just needed stitches and I will be fine. We walked in and Edward was waiting and when he saw me he hugged me very tightly. He asked if I was ok and I said I was fine but I needed stitches. I went to Caius and Marcus with Edward so they could do the stitches.  
I was laying down on a medical bed. I remember Edward holding my had and being stitched right before I entered the black.

I woke up with Edward sleeping on a chair next to me. I looked around the room and no one else was in the room.I heard talking and outside of the room and then Caius and Marcus walked in the room. They looked at me and realized that I was awake. They rushed over to me and what I guessed was checking my vitals. They were telling me what happened when Edward woke up. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and then the others said that I was fine but I had to stay here today and then tomorrow I could train again. When they left Edward came to my side and said that he has been worried sick. Then he kissed me. I was surprised and comforted by this. I asked what day it is and when he said that it was wednesday my eyes widened. I was fucking shocked.  
He said that I was out for a day and a half. I asked if he knew when we were robbng the last bank and he said that Aro wanted to wait for me to wake up.  
Edward said that he can particapat in the last robbing with me. I asked if he has put the bank robbery on the news yet and he said yes. I talked to Edward for the rest of the day and he said that he had to o to sleep to train for tomorrow and he also said that I shold get my rest.

I woke up and Edward walked in. He said that Marcus said that I could so I went to the bedroom and got changed. I went to the eating room and saw Aro and Edward talking.I sat down next to Edward and we ate. When we finished Aro said that we don't have to rob a bank again but if we want to he said that we could and keep the money or we give him the money and he buy us something tht we wanted. Edward and I agreed to the second option. He said that tomorrow or saturday we would rob it. Aro also said that if he ever needed us to rob for him again that we had to and if we didn't then he would kill us.  
We obviosly agreed to and I trained the rest of the day and when we were done we went to the bedroom and did the same thing the next day so we were ready for satrday. We were ready once again the day before and we felt good about this bank.

apov

Today is sunday and after yesterday night I just wanted to die. I found out that my brother was shot and I watchd iton the news and for some reason I felt like something was going to happen today.I ended up being right cause when I got home at nine at night my parents and Charlie were watching the news.  
I sat down and Bella was solo robbing the bank. She went to a renovated part with someone and out of nowhere she screams and I realized that there was a nail gun and the guy put one through each shoulder and both legs. She was litteraly nailed to a took them out and walked away. She finished the job and I ran upstairs ad called Jasper. I asked if he watched the news and he said yes. He wanted to come over and I said only if he brings Emmett and Rose so it's not suspisous. He agreed and I told my parents and they said that was fine since there was no school were going to sleep over and I was good with that. I just prayed that both of them came home soon. Saturday was the last day that I thought would be me crying and stuff but I was on Sunday it felt like the happiestt day of my life.


	16. The Weekend

**enjoy!**

The weekend

bpov

Edward and I woke up and got ready for today.I was excited cause we get to go home today when we are done. Edward liked that ate breakfast and went to the bank. Jane gave us each a gun. We did our normal routine at the starting. I had to shoot some guy that punched me in the face. Edward and I rally found some good money cause there were like keys that unlocked a different safe and each of them were filled with expensive items. We finished and Edward and I didn't get hurt badly so that is good. We walked out side and there were no cops. We just left and found Jane. Jane said that she will go out and get our things that we wanted. I wanted a car and Edward did too. I wanted a black lamborghini and Edward wanted a White lotus the newest one. We had to get pictures for her so she can get the right ones. She left with Caius and Marcus ith one million and I get to keep the change.  
I was happy and Edward said that we had to leave tomorrow cause we need to rest. I agreed with him. They came back with the carss and I fucking loved mine and Edward loved his. We went to bed and we talked about our cars again. It felt like we were talking for hours and we finally went to bed.

We woke up at the same tie and we also got jane to pick us up clothing that were designer so we didn't go home in ugly clothing. We ate and everybody said bye to us. We said bye back and we went to our cars. I went in my lamborghini and it had a gps and how to get to Edwards house cause apparently Aro told Alice to tell her friends and my dad to go to thier house. I was fine with that as long as I get to see my friends and Dad. Edward said that I should follow him but I had a gps just in case. We drove for hours on a road that nobody were speeding cause our cars go fucking fast. At eight at night we arrived in Forks. We went to Edward's house and I guess that everybody herd us pull in the drive way cause they all came rushing outside. Edward stepped out of his car and I stepped out of mine. We didn't hold hands or anything. Everybody ran towards us and gave us hugs. Edward was even getting hugged by Jasper Emmett and Rose. We went inside and talked. They asked how Edward's shoulder was feeling cause of the bullet. Then asked me how I was doing cause of the nails. I shuddered at the thought. Emmett sat beside me and he asked about our cars. We told them the truth and they said okay. Emmett then asked if he could test drive it. I laughed and said tomorrow after school and if you don't crash it. He laughed and said okay. My dad said that we had to go home and I offered Emmett a ride and he said fuck ya. He went to the passenger side and I drove fast to his house which I have never ben before. It was nice and he thanked me for the ride. I got home and went straight to bed.

I woke up the next morning be my dad saying get up for school. I said ok and got up. I did my routine from before I was kidnapped. I arrived at school in my lamborghini and everybody was staring. I got out of the car and they gasped. I ignored them and went to find Edward since I saw his car in the lot.  
I found him with his friends and I stood next to him. He finished with his friends and I grabbed his hand. He looked at me with a smile on his face. I said that we need to tell my friends about us and he said I think we just did. I was confused until I saw my friends at the end of the hallway with smiles on thier faces. We got to them and they weren't shocked and they didn't ask for details. I was happy cause there isn't much to tell. We went through school that day smoothly and Edward sat with us at all decided that we were going to hang out at Edward's house after after school came we went to Edward's house and Emmett drove me there cause he wanted to drive my lamborghini. He was good with it and I was not concerned by his driving at all just hung out until it got late which was when I drove Emmett home then went to my home after. I went to bed cause I was tired and I wanted to sleep.

apov

It was saturday night and I just watched the news that had a robbing a bank. But Edward and Bella did it again! I was tired of this shit and I just wanted to sleep so thats what I did. I woke up by a knock on my bedroom door. I said that they can come in and when the person came in I realized that it was Jasper. I smiled and he sat down on my bed. He said hey and that my parents called him. Apparently who ever kidnapped Edward and Bella et them go and they are driving here right now. I smiled like a child on christmas day! I was very exited to see them. I hadn't seen them in three weeks. I got ready for the day and went downstairs. Rose Emmett and Charlie were here too. And when I asked when they would be here they said that they didn't know. When Jasper woke me up it was noon. It was now five at night and we were having dinner. Everybody wasn't going to leave until Edward and Bella got here. We had a great dinner. We were waiting and it was now eight and we herd a car or two pulling in the drive way. I didn't think that this was them cause the cars were a lamborghini and a new lotus. Edward stepped out of the lotus and Bella stepped out of the lamborghini. We hurried over to them and hugged them.  
Bella was pretty cut up and so was Edward. We talked for a hour or so and then the others left cause we had school tomorrow. I walked up to Edward and asked if I could see where he got shot. He was fine with it and when I saw it, it didn't even looked like he had been shot. He went to bed and I did as well.  
I woke up the next morning and got ready for school. Edward was already up and ateight he left. I got to school at twenty after wasn't there yet but I found the rest of my friends. A few minutes later I saw Bella with Edward walking while holding hands. I told everybody else and they stared.I guess they noticed us staring at them. We looked away and didn't ask for details when they reached us. We went through clsses and stuff so much faster and we all hung out at my house after school. They left when it got ate and Edward went up to me and said " Have you seen Bella's scares?"

"no why" I replied

" Just ask tomorrow cause they are fucking bad." he said

We went to bed and when we went to school everybody in the school wished they hadn't.


	17. Tuesday at school

**well here is a turn of events**

**enjoy!**

tuesday at school

bpov

I got up on tuesday and for some reason I felt like something bad was going to happen. I called Edward and he said that he had the same feeling. We decided that we would bring our pistols to school just in case. I got ready and left for school. I got there at the same time Edward did so we found our friends and went to them. We didn't ention anything about our feeling or the guns. We went to first period and I had it with all my friends even Edward. That is when it happened.  
We all herd gun shots and luckily I brought my bag to class and Edward did too. Edward went to the halway to check it out and the teacher tried to stop us but failed. We saw five people with masks and when they saw us they shot. Wedodged them and went back to the class. I went to my bag and went to Jasper and gave him the gun. He asked how I got it and I told him. I told Edward to his to Emmett. We said to stay there and that we were going out there again. Edward and I went to the hallway and closed the door behind us. We saw nobody and started to walk forward but all fivr of them jumped out from different directions and we dodged them. I herd someone open a door and I saw our friends there staring at us. I said that they need to go back and they said that I need to too cause I was hurt. I said that I wasn't and Edward said that I was. I looked at my shoulder and saw blood. They skimmed shoulder and so I ripped some of my shirt and Edward wrapped it up for me. I told Edward that our friends will be safer with us and he agreed. We told them this and they were fine with it. We were walking again looking for the men and we couldn't see them. We went to the lunch room and they were there reloading.  
I flipped two tables and put them side by side for protection for our friends. The guys must have herd us cause they turned around and shot at us. Edward and I ran towards them. I was jumping table to table. I jumped on one of the guys and grabbed his gun and shot him at the top of his head so he was dead.  
I took off the mask and realizd that it was one of the people that worked for Aro. I think his name was James. Edward looked and he had punched the others unconcous. We took there masks off and all of the names were James, Laurent, Victoria, Jane and Felix. Jane woke up and I said "Why are you doing this?"

"well cause we need you for another job." she replyed

"well you know we told you to call us since you know that was the only way you were going to let us go" Edward said angrily.

"Well we called both of you and you didn't answer." she said

"When?" I asked

"This morning around five" she replyed

"well maybe cause we were sleeping." I said

"oh well you guys were up at four in the mornig for training." she said

"why are you guys talking to these people that are obviously trying to kill us and what the fuck are they talking about?" Emmett asked

"well these are some of the people that kidnapped us" Edward said

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Jasper said

"No cause we told them that if they needed us to do something for them call" I said

"why" Alice asked

"well that was the only way they would let us 't that right Jane?" Edward said as we turned to look at her but she wasn't there and neither were everyone else except for James. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Edward said.

"It's okay we will get them Edward" I said

" Ya I guess. Well lets go then" He followed us and when we found Laurent our frieends hid but still looked at us so they could watch. He shot so I ran forwards while I did the thing I always wanted to do. I fucking ran against the lockers and did a flip. It was awesome. I got up to Larent and so did Edward. I did a spin kick and knocked the wind out of was on the floor unconcious and Edward just fucking beat the living shit out of him. He also mumbled some things about being an asshole and wanting him to die. Which he did as Edward made him cough up blood and die. Our friends ran to us and said nice moves. We kept going until we found a window. I looked out of it and found almost every cop in the parking lot. I showed everybody else and they all said holy shit. We then found Victoria and everyone hid and Edward and I got to her and I killed her the same way Edward did to Laurent. We turned around and saw that our friends were being held by Jane Felix and two others thatt were part of Edward's and I's kidnapping. They held guns to there heads and they looked scared. Well considering that they have guns to there heads gives them reason enough to be scared.I looked at Edward and he was looking at Alice. I whispered in his ear what we should do. He agreed and we did it. We ran towards them and I punched the one who had Rosalie which when I think about him the more I think that his name is was out cold when I went to punch Felix in the face who was holding Jasper. Edward took down the person that was holding Emmett and the momre I think about him the more I think that his name is Alec. Edward was killing him and I let him. Jane had Alice.  
So when I went to go get her Jane shot me in the leg. I said or more like yelled "Holy mother fucker"

"Ya not so pleasent is it." Jane said

"I never did anything to you" I said

"Well you did. You killed Laurent and if you didnt know but he was my fiance" She said

"Well I had to." I said and I was now on the floor and I saw a gun. I picked it up and pointed it at her. I shot it and hit her in the leg. She fell and dropped alice. Alice ran to Jasper and Edward was at my side. I stood up with the gun and shot everybody in the head. When I finished I fell to the ground and blacked out.

**So tell me what you think in a review! :)**


	18. that week

**Alice's point of view!**

**Enjoy!**

That week

I was still in shock by what just happened. Bella just killed four people and passed out. Jasper was holding me and I was crying uncontrollably. Edward called dad and he said that he is outside the building and is entering it.I saw dad practicaly running down the hallway and when he got to us he went straight to there were two men with a stretcher. They put Bella on it and ran outside to take her to a hospital. Dad stayed with us and tried to confort Edward cause of the situation. Then he came over to Jasper and I and asked if we were ok and we said yes. He also asked that question to Rose and Emmett.

We all left and apparently the rest of the school has been evaquated. They stared at us with horror. Jacob Black,one of Edward's friends went up to him and asked what happened. He said go away and before you knew it Edward took off to his car and drove away.I guessed that he was going to the hospital.

Everyone else arrived there a hour later cause we had to answer the cops we got threre we saw Edward pacing in the waiting room.I ran to him and hugged him. He hugged me back and before I know it Jasper Emmett and Rose are giving him a group hug. I was surprised cause they never liked him but I understood why they were doing it. A hour of waiting and thats when a docter came out with dad. The other docer spoke and said that Bella has lost alot of blood and that she had a bulllet lodged in her leg but they took it out. We were all relieved and asked when we could see her. Thats when the docter said that she is still unconcious but we can still see all went to her and stood around the bed. I looked at Edward and he had tears in his eyes.I told Jasper and he told Rose and Emmett that we should leave to give Edward time with Bella. We stepped out and I found dad there and he said that there is school tomorrow. I was angry but I just accepted it.

Jasper took me home and I decided that I was exausted and that I wanted to go to bed. That didn't work out cause my mom was pacing in the living room and when she saw me she ran to me and hugged me. She then asked where Edward was and I told her. I also told her that I was tired and I wanted to go to bed. She said that I have to eat first so she ordered chinese food.I ate it and it was so good cause I haven't eaten anything since ths morning. When I was done I went to bed and it was already ten and Edward wasn't home. I was sad cause my own brother only cares about my best friend which happens to be his girlfriend but not his only sister. He didn't even ask anything. I fell asleep with those thoughts.

I woke up and went downstairs. I saw Edward and mom said that I didn't have to go to school and neither did Edward. She also said that Jasper Emmett and Rosalie were coming over. Edward said that he was going to the hospital but mom stopped him. She said that dad said that Bella was coming here later with him and that we should get some rest. Edward went to bed and I watched a movie. I didn't realize Jasper Rose and Emmett had come over until Jasper snuggled into me and Rose sat beside Emmett on the love seat. I paused the movie and asked what they wanted to do. They said either sleeping cause none of them did or watch this movie. I played the movie and before I know it,I fell asleep while I was cuddling Jasper.

I woke up by Jasper in front of me and trying to wake me up. I got up and apparently Bella was like five minutes away. I didn't see Edward so I asked and Jasper said that he is in his room sleeping. I ran upstairs to get him. He got up and we got downstairs just in time cause dad was pulling in the driveway with Bella in the passenger seat. They got out of the car and dad was helping Bella walk. They got inside and Emmett gave Bella a huge took turns and Edward was the last to do so but he hugged her longer. It was six and mom had prepared dinner for sat down and ate in finished and we went to the living room and talked.

The night died down and my parents said that we could al sleep over cause we didn't have to go to schoo for the rest of the week. They made us sleep with girls in my room and boys in Edward's room. We went to bed cause we were all very the girls woke up by our guys tickling us. We were all laughing. We went downstairs to have breakfast but we realized that it was noon so we had lunch. When we finished we wanted to go out so we went to port angela's. We hung out in the mall all day. We got home after we went out for dinner and we were allowed to miss tomorrow of school as well.

We did the same thing as last night except the Rose Bella and I made a plan to wake our guys up.  
We were going to sneek in there room and tickle them cause we couldn't think of a better idea. When we woke up that mornig we had a better idea. When Rose looked out the window she saw snow. We were going to get three bowls and each of us were going to pour the snow on thier faces. We were sneeking downstairs and mom saw us and asked what we were doing with the bowls. We told her and she laughed. When we came back inside we went upstairs with the snow we had to be quiet. We got in the room and they were sleeping still. We whispered three two one and we did it. We boted out of the room and we heard them getting up. We ran out side and we still had our Jackets on so we went outside. We heard the door open and we also prepared for this so we all had they were in our sight we started to throw them. When we finished they were wet cause the snow only thing now is that we didn't have a plan for this. They smirked at us and ran to us. We scattered and our guy followed us. Edward had gotten Bella and they were in the snow making out was just about to get Rose and he did. They were throwing snow at eachother.I realized that I was the only girl left and I ran faster. Jasper is fast so I was surprised he hadn't gotten me yet. I made the mistake by turning my head cause the next thing you know I was on the ground. Jasper wasn't near me so I realised that I tripped on something which I think was a tree root. He went to me and asked if I was ok and I said yes. Thats when he grabbed snow and threw it in my face. He smirked.

We went inside and we all made ourselves hot chocolate to warm us played in the snow for the rest of the day.  
Everyone had to go home and they said that we would hang the next time it snowed for a major snowball fight. It turns out that we would hang out alot sooner than we all thought.


	19. gone

**sorry i was late just alot of personal problems got in the way but i promise its worth it!**

**Enjoy!**

gone

bpov

After getting home from Edward's house I just layed down cause I was so tired. We all agreed that the next time it snowed we would have a snowball fight.I went to bed at nine cause I was so tired.I woke up and looked out the window. I groaned cause it was snowing but it was only ten in the morning.I got ready for the day and was going to try my hardest to make sure I didn't leave the house. I failed miserabley cause ten minutes later Edward called and said that I have to come over for a snowball fight. I went to my car and I drove very fast to Edward's before I left I put an extra layer of clothing on. I got to there house and Edward was waiting for me on the steps. I got out and walked to him but he looked very miserable.I said "Edward whats wrong?"

"the snowball fight is cancelled." he replied

"your upset about that?" I asked

"no it's the reason why it is." he said

"Well whats the reason." I asked

"Well when I called you Alice was on the opposite side of the house and she was kidnapped" he replied.

I was was no one who would want to kidnap Alice and if the did then why? I hugged Edward and said that we will find her. We went inside and I asked Edwarrd if he can take me to where it happened. We went to Alice's room and I saw a lamp on the ground and it looked like she gave a fight.I walked around and I saw something. I saw her favorite braclet but inside was a black chip of some sort. I grabbed the chip out of the bracelet and Edward asked what I found.I showed him and he frowned. "how did you find this?" He asked

"It was in her bracelet. Why?" I asked

"Well cause I looked all over the room ad found nothing and your here for a minute and found a chip that tracks you." He said

"Oh ok well can you do some hacking thing?" I asked

"Ummmm... Ya ...maybe but it can take a while." He said

"ok just go start now and I'll see if I can find anything else." I said

He nodded and went to his computer. I walked aroud the room and inspected everything.I didn't find anything else in her room so I went to Edward and found him typing away and then he smiled. I went to him and said "What is so good that you are smiling?"

"Well I got the ip address and I can get the computer and Home address but it was a tracking chip so they must have been tracing her every move." Edward replied

"Well maybe Emmett and Rose and Jasper and maybe even us has one too so we should call them and warn them and they will check there stuff and I wil go to my house and see if I can find one there." I said

"ya good idea and be safe" Edward said

"ya right back at ya" I replied

I went home to finding my house a lamps all over the place, the dining table is flipped over and anything else that is small or would get in the way of a...KIDNAPPING! oh shit shit shit shit. My dad were they kidnapped? I yelled for them they didn't answer and the cruiser was still there. I started crying alot cause my dad is gone! I fall to the ground and start hyperventilating. I have no idea how long I was trying to calm myself down and breath but my phone rang.I tried to get it but my body didn't agree and I was still as a statue.I managed to stop my hyperventilating and there was a knock on the door.I tried to move but I'm still a statue. I must have left the door unlocked case before I know it Edward is at my side saying "What happened?"

"U-u-u-um I g-got h-h-home a-and I f-f-found t-t-the p-p-place l-l-like t-t-this" I said somehow.

"Are you alright here um lets go see what we can find" Edward said

"ok well you look upstairs and I will look down here" I replied

"Ok" Edward said as he went up the looked for I have no idea long actually but Edward found a chip that looked like the one in Alice's went to his house after that and h e found out that the ip address is the same. We called Rose,Jasper and Emmett but no one answered. We went to there house and it looked the same as mine. We found three more chips and all of them have the same ip address. When we found out that the results of Edwards test he did earlier about getting an address came looked at them and we found a name and were about to call it when we realized we have not seen Edward's parents in a while. We caled them and they did not went to thier room and found the chips tha we were expecting. We then called the number and someone answered by "Well well well the two loveers finally found the kidnapper you've been looking for."

"Who are you and why do you want our friends and family" Edward said angrily

"Well I am a person hired by Aro and he wants them as pawns so he can have you two again" said the guy

"ok well let them go and tell us where we need to be" I said

"Well you are easy to get do-" the guy startedd when Edward cut him off

"Like fucking hell we will be giving in easy so what the fuck will you do with them?" Edward said

The guy doesn't sound pleased but he answered with "Well if you don't play nice you wil regret it but I will beat the shit out of them until you find them and save them or find them and get everybody killed" and wth that he hang up.


	20. hurting

**please review cause im starting to think that nobody is reading this and i think that im failing at this so please review and tell me what you think**

**enjoy!**

hurting

apov

I have been taken this morning by this freak show named also said that I'm not the only target and a few minutes later Jasper,Emmett and Rosalie were tied up on a hook and all of our feet aren't touching the ground and I could feel the muscles in my arms slowly started to pop or something like have tape on our mouth so we can't talk. The door opened and Charlie was there. We were there for a few minutes or so then my parents are I hear a phone ring and Riley answers it and puts it on speaker phone so we can hear it too. It was Edward and Bella trying to get us but that failed when Edward didn't listen to Riley and he hung up on them. Riley then came up to me and punched me in that mouth and let all of our mouths free an Jasper started yelling at Riley for hitting me. Riley smirked and punched Jasper in the stomach and then punched me in the face and really hurt like is blood coming out of my mouth now and Riley decides that I need another punch in the mouth. Jasper is now begging that he does it to him and not smiled and left the room and came back with these brass knuckle thing and beats the shit out of Jasper with them. I was about to say something when Rose said that it should be her and not leaves again and comes back with a baseball hits her twice then Emmett says that it should be him and not leaves and comes back with nun chucks. After about a minute I can't take and said if you only use the brass knuckles the he can hit grabs the brass knuckles and I also said that don't let anyone interfear. He started hitting me and I blacked out.I woke up to Riley beating my parents up. I sighed and looked up.I saw that part of the roof is glass. I smirke and Riley came up to me and said "What the fuck is so funny?"

"Oh nothing" I replied. He hits me and I gave in and pointed to the looked and said something about it being one of the hardest pieces of glass in the world. I sigh and Jasper asks me if i'm okay.I say yes and ask how long I was out said about a day and out of nowhere the glass on the roof smashes and Edward an Bella are land on there feet in a crouching stand up and Riley turns around and said walks up to Bella and punches her in the face with a brass smirks and said "the first one is free the next one is going to cost you"

"Oh a fiesty one I see" Riley winds up to punch her again and she catches his punch and punches fell to the ground and Bella pulled out a gets up and runs out to the puts the knife back and her and Edward run to all of us and help us down. The door opens but had something in his hand and pointed it at Bella and shot five times.

"Holy Mother fucker!" Bella shrieks as the things hit her. "Really a nail gun. a fucking nail gun again." she mumbles.

"Ya Aro said it slows you down" Riley said

"Ya well if you hit the right spots which you did cause there is one in my hand, shin, back, shoulder and you happy?" Bella said to Riley

"ya and Edward looks pissed" he said

"Edward you go and take everybody to our cars ok" Bella said

"Well what about you?" Edward asked

"Um I will follow you" she replied

"ok just let me do one thing first" He said as he pulled a knife out of his threw it at Riley and it hit him in the then threw hers and it hit him in the head. "You were always better at that than me" Edward said as he and Bella were getting everybody got to there cars and we went to the hospital in Forks. We were in Forks the whole time. We were all injured except Edward so he kept visiting everybody like even they everybody got discharged and we went to my house. Everybody slept there and we were all too sore to do anything and Edward and Bella fell asleep cuddling eachother while watchig a movie. I fell asleep in Jaspers arms and Rose in Emmett' woke up and it was we were all hurting still so we all figured we would go in the snow to ease the pain.


	21. crash

**please review cause it will make me happy!**

**Enjoy!**

crash

bpov

A couple of days have passed and Edward and I needed to rent cars so Aro wouldn't recognize I don't think that worked cause I think that I'm being followed and Edward too. I needed to go shopping today for food and thats when my concerns became reality.I was on my way to the store when I saw that black bmw. It got closer so I started to call Edward about two rings later I heard his voice "Hey babe whats up?"

"Um Edward I need your help" I said weakly and with a worried tone.

"what? whats wrong babe what do you need?" Edward said panicky

"Well I'm being followed and the car is just about ram the end of mine so I don..." I started but Edward cut me off.

"Where are you" He said sternly

"Um I don't really know but um oh ya I'm on Tombson street and turning onto Watson street" I answered

"Ok I'll be there in a sec" He said

"Ok see you soon" I said before I hung up.

I was turning on Watson when the car rear ended me. That hurt but that didn't stop him. Surprisingly the thoughts that I had right now were 'I'm so glad nobody ever uses Watson street anymore' The car hit harder and my head hit the glass. I could feel the blood on my face and coming out of the cut. Then out of no where another car is here. I guess I was done for cause the first car hit the end of the car and the new car hit the side and I was ran off the road.  
The car kept rolling and with each roll I felt some new injury. The first roll was my next one was my arm then head, stomach, chest, back and legs. I was in pain liike lots of paiin before the rolling stopped and I blacked out.

Epov

I got up that morning and my mom made my breakfast. Well she made everyone breakfast but whatever. It was good and I feel bad cause It's a week later and everyone still has there cuts from James and especially Alice cause hers were the worst. I went to my room and sat on my chair. I was reading when Bella called. "Hey babe whats up?"

"Umm Edward I need your help" she worridly

"What? Whats wrong babe what do you need?" I said panickly.

"Well I'm being followed and the car is ust about to ram the end of mine and I don..." She started but I cut her off.

"Where are you" said sternly

"Um I don't really know but um oh ya I'm on Tombson street and turning onto Watson street" she said

"Ok I'll see you in a sec" I said

"Ok see you soon" she said and hung up.

I ran out of my room and down the stairs. My mom saw me and asked " Where and what ar you going."

"Bella in trouble" I yelled as I continued.I got to my car and got in my lotus knowing it will be faster. I drove down the deserted Watson street and didn't find anyone. I looked and thats when I saw Bella's rented car on the side of the road in a scarey condition. I immedietly stopped grabbed my phone and called Bella. Her phone rung cause I heard and thats when I called my dad. It rung a few times and he said "Hello son, your mom informed me that you stormed out of the house saying Bella needed you with her.?"

"ya" I said sadly

"and is she ok" He asked

"NO!" I yelled

"Shit they got to her didn't they but then how are you with her?" He asked

"Cause the didn't take her they ramed her off the road and she was inn the car and it rolled alot so come over here with a ambulence to Watson street on the right side of the road!" I said started to cry as I walked around the car and say Bella broken body.

"ok son I'm on my way and what do you think is wrong with her.?" he asked

"I don'y fucking know cause her whole body looks broken and she is still in the fucking car and SHE LOOKS FUCKING DEAD!" I said but yelled at the end.

"Ok I'm on Tombson with an ambulence" he said.

"Ok and I can hear the sirens." I said glumly.

"I see you son so I'm hanging up now" he said and hung up.

I saw the ambulence ad they stopped and soon after the police came. I went to go with Bella in the ambulence but my dad said no cause I have to give a statement to the police. When I was done that I just sat on my car and the police left. Then I hear a car coing down the road. I look and it's a black bmw.  
If I'm correc thats the car that was most likely the one who hurt Bella and I'm the next target. I decided to wait but maybe that wasn't the best idea.  
The car stopped and a girl I'm correct her name is Zafrina. Then a male I didn't recognize walked out of another black bmw behind me. I stood up and th male punched me right in the face. I fell but got up and when I tried to punch him in the face he stopped me and punched me again.I tasted blood and I didn't like it. I was on the ground and just about to get up but both of them kicked my stomache a few times. I got up and the guy punched me in the face but this time with brass knuckles.I fell to the ground and they left. I got up when they were completely gone and went to my car. I drove to my house and my mom was waiting for me on the porch. I got up and walked past her but I heard her shriek. I think that was cause of my face. She went inside and said "what the hell happened to you?"

"what the fuck do you think was run off the road and looks dead and she might even be and then the people came back for me cause they knew I would be there. So they beat the shit out of me so thats what fucking happened to me mom. I was beat up." I said and went to turn around and walk away but when I turned around alice was there with Jasper, Emmett and Rose.

"B-B-Bella's d-d-dead" Alice asked

"I have no fucking idea" I said and started to walk away when someone stopped me.

"Dude you look horible like maybe you should go to the hospital and get some stitches or something" Emmett said as he took his hand off my chest

"I probably should considering they did the same thing that you and Jasper did to me that one time at school which ended up with me in the actually it was different cause they used brass knuckles but there was still two of them and one of me." I said as I walked away but had to stop cause there was a pain in my stomache. leaned againest a door frame where I saw eeryody was staring at me with shock of my outburst and worry cause the pain I look like I'm in probably. It felt like someone was stabbing my in the stomache but I wanted to leave and go to my room so I started to walk but fell. I felt dizzy but got up anyway. I started to wak and fell again and the last thing I remember is everybody rushing to me and a few shrieks and my dads name being said.


	22. waking up

**hope you enjoy and please r&r!**

**enjoy!**

waking up

bpov

I woke up in darkness but I realized that it was that I didn't have my eyes opened. I tried to open the but it was too bright so I opened them and blinked a few times and saw m dad Emett and Rose. wait what! where the fuck is Edward! Then I felt the pain and groaned from thats whenn Rose had one hand and my dad had the other. "Bella you up yet? It's me Rosalie" Rose said

"Uuuuuhhhhhh the pain it hurts" I said

"Ya we will get Carlisle for that." Rose said

"Ok and where's Edward?" I asked

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that but well um well um..." Rose started but Emmett finished for her.

"Edward was beat up and is in the recovering section of the hospital." Emmett said flatly like he didn't care at all.

"Emmett!" Rose hissed.

"What!" Emmett said

"We talked abbout this and we know he didn't mean it" Rose said

" Well it hurt cause well it did and that is why Jasper isn't here with Bella cause he is showing Edward that he means all forgiveness but he hit below th.."

"What are you guys talking about!" I hissed

"I'll take that as a cue to leave" My dad said

"Ok fine and Rose or Emmett spill it NOW!" I said

"Ok well Edward came home beat up and Esme questioned said how dead you looked and then Alice stepped in and then tried to leave but Emmett stopped him and said that he should go to the he said that he should but he wasn't and then he brought up how he was beat up the same way he was when Emmett and Jasper beat him tried to leave but fell and blacked out so we got him and you were out for five days and Edward woke up two days ago and is being discharged in an hour or so ut he has been asking about you." Rose said

"Oh ok well um I'm sorry for what Edward said about you and Jasper, Emmett." I said

"No it's fine he apaulagised to me several times and I was being a baby about so I'm sorry and I will go give them the news that your up." Emmtt said

"Ok" I said as I he left Carlisle Entered asked how I was doing and gave me realy heavy painkillers but they only make you a little then it hit me what happened? ok I'll ask him so that is what I did "Um Carlisle what happened?"

"Oh you don't remember?" He countered

"Well ya but what are my injuries?" I said

"Oh I figured someone told you but well you had metal shards in your back, a broken leg in three places, broken wrist, a cut above your eye and a bunch of bruises and will be discharged tomorrow and you are on bed rest for a week and you'll need a wheel chair until your wrist heals so you can use a pair of crutches." Carlisle sad answering my question in full details.

"Ok um and I was wondering when I would get to see Edward?" I asked

"Oh um he was just discharged so I'll go get him if you want me to." He said

"I don't think that will be to hard" Edward said who was standing in the doorway.

"Edward!" I said excitedly

"Hey how you doing babe?" Edward asked

"Um as normal as anyone else in this situation. And what about you?" I said

"As good as new" Edward said and I saw that Rose an Carlisle left.

"Thats good but I could do better if you were here wrapping your arms around me." I said with a smile on my came and held me in his arms and I guess I fell asleep cause I woke up and Edward wasn't there. It was dark outside and no one was in my room. 'Huh' I thought cause either nobody cares about me or something else drew there attention to it.I went back to sleep and woke up to Edward smiling at me. "Good morning babe." Edward said

"Hey what time is it" I asked

"Um about noon why." He asked

"Just wondering and did you go home last night?" I asked

"Ya I'm supposed to get a proper nights sleep cause of what babe" Edward said

"Don't worry I was just wondering and where is everybody else?" I asked

"At home sleeping cause tha haven't been getting much sleep lately." Edward said

"Ok" I said

Edward came onto the bed abd cuddled me. I felt safe from the outside world but a few hours later everybody came and Edward left the bed. we all hung out and Carlisle coming in a few times to give me painkillers and then he finally made everyone leave except for Edward and said that I could go home now.  
Edward is taking me home so we can spend alone time were in the parking lot and Edward was just about to help me in his car Emmett came to us and gave Edward a big hug and said that they should move past what happened agreed and Emmett left and Edward drove me home. He helped me inside and into my bedroom. He stayed with me and we both fell asleep but I had a blanket over me and he didn't.I guess my dad didn't mind if Edward slept over cause I woke up with Edward smiing at me on my bed and it was light outside. Edward had to go home so he left. I spent the day in my room cause I had to but I was texting Edward and got a few calls from friends.I went to bed later and woke up early in lots of was six in the morning and I had troubles getting into the wheelchair alone but I was in pain and the pills were in my bathroom. Well I guess there is a first for everything.  
I sat up and got the wheelchair beside my bed and took the covers off me. I put my legs on the side of the bed and somewhat got on the wheelchair I pushed myself on it more and I was on! I wheeled to my bathroom got the pills and water I took them and went to my room and found my dad sitting on a chair in my room. "Well I see someone didn't listen to the docter" He said

"Well I needed the painkillers so ya and I didn't want to wake you up so I did it myself." I said

"Ok see you later" He said and left my room.

A couple of minutes later my phone rings and it's Edward. "Hello" I said

"Hey babe. Um what is this I hear that you got out of bed and got in your wheelchair by yourself" He asked

"Well I needed my pills and I didn't want to wake my dad up so I did it myse.." I said but Edward cut me of

"Well you know what my dad said and I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house this week cause my dad will be here and I will help you." He said

"Well did my dad give this idea to you?" I asked

"Well yes and my parents are fine with it so do you?" He said

"Ya sure" I said

"Ok well I'l be by in a hour to help you pack so just eat breakfast and I'll see you soonn ok" Edward said

"Ya bye see you soon" I said then hung up.


	23. the rest of the day

**review please**

**Enjoy!**

The rest of the day

bpov

My dad brought me up breakfast which was just cereal cause he can't cook. But I do like cereal too. It was seven thirty and Edward said that he would be here by now. My phone rang and it was Edward so I picked it up and said "hey"

" Hey babe I'm on my way" Edward said

"Ok I'll be waiting here" I replied

"Ya well it's not like you can go far babe" Edward said laughing. And with that I hung up the phone

A few minutes Edward's car was in the drive way and he sprinted to the door and answered and let Edward up here. I heard him run up the stairs and knock on my door. "Come in" I said. Edward opened the door and closed it behind him. He sat on the bed beside me.

"I'm sorry Bella" He said

"I forgive you." I said

"You do?" He asked. I hugged me and lifted me up so I was on his was hugging me and kissing me before I said "I need help getting my I'm excited to spend a week with you. so can you help me now"

"ya sure babe" He said as he picked e up and put me on the wheelchair. He grabbed a bag I use for sleepovers and he pushed me to my dresser and held the bag open for finshed twenty minutes later and Edward carried me down the left and arrived five minutes was sleeping still and Esme and Carlisle hugged me and Edward took me upstairs to his room and put me on his bed. He laid down beside me and held his arms open. I crawled into his arms and he fell asleep and I did woke up by Esme knocking on Edward's room door. "Edward Bella do you guys want some lunch?" she said.

"uuuuuuuggggggg. uum sure mom we will be right down." Edward replied. "Bella. Bella, you want to go eat ." Edward said softly while stroking my hair and arm.

"I'm up Edward" I said

"Ok babe here I'll help you." he said.I sat up and he pulled me off the bed and carried me bridal style downstaires to where we found Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper eating a put me down and Esme gave Edward and I a ate in silence and then Rose broke the silence.

"Bella how are you doing? We haven't seen you in a while" She said

"fine" I mumbled

"whats wrong?" Alice said

"nothing" I said

"Why are you mumbling then like we are your best friends, Bella?" Rose asked

"Because she is miserable cause she needs help to to everything,she is in pain and she bored all the time!" Edward explained for me and was almost yelling.  
"come on Bella lets go to my room." He said and I smiled. He picked me up bridal style and up to his room and put me on the bed gently.I sprawled on the laughed at me and sat on the bed. " So my very precious babe what do you want to do?"

"Um I don't a movie or something" I said

"Ok what movie babe?" He asked

"I don't know what do you have?" I asked

He scooped me up and put me in his lap infront of his movies. " I have these movies"

"How about hmmmmmm...I don't know, you pick." I said

"how about Harry Potter?" He asked

" Sure which ones do you have?" I asked

"All of them" He answered

"Well since I'm here for a while why don't we watch them in order whenever we want to watch a movie." I said

"That's a great idea" He said as he picked me up and put me on his bed.I grabbed a pillow and went to the other side of the bed and got under the covers.  
I layed there and when Edward was finished setting up the movie he snuggled up beside me and he was also in the watched the movie and about half way through it someone knocked on the paused the movie and said "Come in"

"Oh thanks and what you guys doing?" Alice asked

"Watching Harry Potter. Why?" Edward said

"Just wondering and do you guys want to hang out with us?" She asked

"Well I don't know Alice does it look like Bella can do anything?" Edward countered.

"Well nothing big just go downstairs to talk and hang out" Alice said

"Well no Alice we are fine here thanks" Edward said

"But you didn't even ask Bella" Alice said

"Alice we gave you our answer so get out of my room." Edward said sternly and seriously

"No Edward,only you gave me your answer not Bella's" Alice explained. By this time Edward was out of bed and at the kicked Alice out and he literaly picked her up and put her in the hall and closed his door and locked it. When Edward went to the hallway he saw everybody else at the top of the stairs and just looked at what Edward told me when he came back and snuggled with me again. Edward was just about to play the movie when I kissed him.I rollled on top of him while we were making stopped kissing and went back to the movie while the whole time Edward was drawing circles on my stomache.I was relaxing and as the movie was ending I fell asleep.I had a dream where Edward and I were making out on a beach I woke up with Edward but he was trying to get me up for something. "Bella, up It's sweet sweet Bella you need to get up." He was saying.  
I opened my eyes and he was smiling at me and he kissed me. I like it but I had to go to the bathroom.

"Edward can you do my a favor?" I asked

" do you need?" He replied.

"I need to go to the bathroom" I said

"ok" He said before lifting me off the bed and carrying me to his left the room and I did my business and took my painkillers and called for got me and put me on the bed. "So it's dinner are you hungry?" He asked me

"Ya very actually" I answered

"Ok I'll carry you downstaires ok"He said

"Ya" I said and he carried me downstaires.I noticed that it was only Esme, Carlisle, Edward and I. Hhhhhhhmmmmmmm wheres Alice? Edward noticed and asked "Where is Alice"

"She is with her friends bowling or something like that."Esme said

"Oh" Edward ate in silence and it was had lasagna. Best lasagna I've ever had. We finished and that is when Carlisle asked me questions

"So Bella how are you feeling?" He asked

"Fine" I answered

"Well thats good and do you think your injuries are getting better?" He asked

"As anyone would have expected" I answeered

"Well thats good to you in any pain ever?" He asked

"Somtimes" I answered

"Well that seems to be normal for anyon..."He started but was cut off

"Seriously dad. What the fuck is this? 20 fucking questions! Well its not so fuck off!" Edward said spazing at his dad. He stood up and icked me up nicely and went put me down softly and sat down beside me."I'm sorry Bella I'm so so sorry I didn't mean to it just happened" He said

"What are you sorry for Edward like you helped me and I thank you for that." I said

"Well I just...wait liked what I did?" Edward said

"Ya like you were on a roll and..." I started to say but got too caught up on the moment and kissed kissed me back and I rolled on top of him. He stopped the kiss and we breathed. We layed down and cuddled together and we fell asleep.


	24. problems

**please leave a review. And for this chapter there is Alice's and Bella's pov **

problems

bpov

I woke up to Edward's arms wrapped around me.I liked this and I didn't want to move so I tried to go back to didn't work so I just layed there for a while until Edward woke up. "Good moring babe. How long have you been up for?" Edward asked me

"Not long" I said

"Okay thats good and you know you can wake me up if you want to." Edward said

"Okay but I liked just lating here in your arms" I said

"Ya me sucks cause I'm sort of hungry and that means that we have to move." Edward said

"Thats fine cause I am too so we shou..." I started but was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Come in" Edward door opened and it was Esme.

"Oh you two are finally you want some lunch?" she asked

"Lunch?" Edward asked

"Ya it's a litte bit passed noon Edward." Esme said

"Oh ok. And that would be nice mom, Thanks" Edward left and Edward looked at me and said "Well I guess we should get ready then babe" I nodded and he lifted me up and went to his bathroom so I could change and so could we finished Edward carried me downstaires bridal style and put me down at the dining room table.A few minutes later Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rose walked in and sat down. Esme gave each of us a plate that had sandwiches on finished first and I guess he realized something. "Oh shit. Isn't it school right now like there is no holidays or anything like that."

"Ya Edward I'm glad you just realized that and we are allowed to skip right now cause our parents decided taking a few weeks off is what we need but dad is getting everybodies homework right now so we wil be busy." Alice said

"oh" was all Edward said

"Ya well anyways does anyone want to do something today?" Rose asked

"Sure" Emmett Jasper and Alice said at the same time.

"What about you guys?" Rose said looking at Edward and I.

"Um well Rosalie if you haven't noticed I can't do anything!" I hissed at Rosalie.

"Ok well we could relax today with you and why did you call me Rosalie" She asked

"Well you guys do whatever you want to do and Rosalie is your name" I said

"Ok then and what about Rose not Rosalie?" She asked

"whatever" I mumbled. Edward took mine and his plate to the kitchen and whispered "Do you want to go to my room?" I nodded and he took me to his room.  
He put me down gently on the bed and went to the bathroom to grab my pills. I took them and Edward put the next Harry Potter movie in. We cuddled up like yesterday and after the movie was done there was a knock at the door."Come in" Edward said and Carlisle walked in with a stack of papers and put them on the bed.

"This is your homework and it needs to be done by next week which is when I'll bring you more."Carlisle said and walked out.

"Is it me or is your parents and sister treating you differently?" I asked

"Um I think they are." Edward said.

"I think you should go down there and talk to them." I said

"Ok um will you be alright up here?" He asked

"Ya I'll go through our homework" I said

"Ok" Edward said and walked out of the room.

Alice pov

My friends were going home to ge some more stuff from home and as soon as they were out the door Edward said "Everybody in the dining room for a family meeting"

"ok" I said and went to the dining room and mom and dad were there already. "So what is this about?" I asked to get it started

"Well um I think you guys are treating me different" Edward stated.

"Well we are son, cause you have been treating us poorly. You yell at me and you yell at you sister and friends." Dad said

"Cause you guys deserved it" Edward mumbled

"Maybe me but not your friends and Alice." Dad said

"Ya she did but whatever. I'm sorry Alice and dad for yelling at you guys it's just that well you know after the accident I just wanted to be with Bella."  
Edward said

"We get that son, but you have to controll your emotions better son." Dad said

"Ya I will just pleaase stop treating my differently." Edwrd asked

"Ya we will just don't yell at us again" I said

"I won't" He went upstaires for a whhile and I went to the living room to watch t.v when Edward came down the staires with came and sat next to me. "hey Alice. What are you watching?" Bella said

"Um I don't know I just turned it on" I answered

"Ok well do you mind if we watch it with you?" She asked

"Of course not Bella you are my best friend." I said happily

"Ok. Where are the others?" She asked

"At home but they will be back in a bit" I said. As soon as I said that they all came in the living room and sat down.

"Hey Emmett, Jasper do you want to go and play some pool?" Edward asked

"Ya sure" Emmett said and the three of them went to the games I guess it was just us girls for now.


	25. healing

**please r&r.**

**Enjoy!**

healing

bpov

The rest of the week went all did study groups together and before I knew it I had to go back had to go back to school but I didn't cause I can't get has now been a month since the accident and Carlisle wanted ti see was taking came to my house in the morning cause it's saturday and no school. I'm not in much pain anymore and I think Carlisle might take my cast off my arm today. Edward takes me to the hospital and we go to the waiting room. Carlisle comes out of a room and says we can go in now. I sit down on the medical bed and Carlisle says that he is going to take the cast off to get a x-ray of my wrist. Carlisle is good at his job caus with in ten minutes he has gotten me out of the x-ray. He says that my arm healed extremely well and thatt it will be fine to leave the cast off. He lets me practice with the wheel chair to see if I can move myself and I can! I was excited but then now I might have to go to school. " Um Carlisle I was wondering do I have to go to school now?" I ask

"Well it depends on how well you feel and if your comfertable." he said

"ok" I say and make a mental note to be able to use crutches before I go to school. "When do I get crutches?" I ask

"Um well if you want you can try today and see how that goes but first I need to take a x-ray of your leg" Carlisle said

"Ok" I say and we were off to x-ray. He took my cast off and took the picture. He said it is healing fine and that I still need a cast. We went back in the exam room and he lets me try the crutches out. I can use them well so Carlisle says I no longer need the wheel chair. We leave and Edward said he was proud of me. I said "Well I'm going to go to school on monday so can you pick me up please?" I ask

"Of course I will babe." He said

"Ok thanks" I said

The weekend flew by but I only spent the time with Edward so I guess thats now monday morning and Edward car is outside. Luckily I bought jeans that aren't tight so they go over the cast. I'm ready and in Edward's lotus car when I look at him. He has the most terrfied expression on his face.  
"um whats wrong?" I ask nervously

"Well I forgot to tell you but there is alot of gossip about you and the car crash a school. Well the story is false cause they don't know that you were chased off the roadd and stuff but this is the said that cause you are with me now and that I'm a geek that you wanted also think that I trapped you into going out with me after the kidnapping." Edward explains

"Ok whatever we know its not true and I hope you know that your not a geek" I said

"Um ok you aren't mad?" Edward asked while driving.

"No" I said

"Ok and whats wrong babe? You are pale like a ghost and you are gripping the seat to death" He said

"Oh um it's well I don't like cars right now." I answer

"Ok thats fare" He said. We pulled into the school parking lot. Alice saw me get out of the car and she runs over to the car to hug me. Rose does the same thing and people are staring. The bell rings and I dont have a class with anyone good so I sit at the girl Tanya sits beside me. She smirked at me.  
Well she is probably one of the people that made up the story. "So think you are cool for dating Edward Cullen?" she asks me in a snoby tone.  
wait what?! Why would I be cool for dating someone who everybody else thinks is a geek?

"Well Tanya, I'm already cool and just wondering why would I get 'more cool' for dating Edward?" I said

"Well I'm more cool than you and cause Edward is the hottest fucking guy in forks" She said in the same annoying I agree that he is too.

"Well why do you treated him ike shit" I said

"Only cause he broke up with me and that is why everybody thinks he is a geek cause I made hi one." She said

"Wait you dated Edward?Out of all the people in the school you chose Edward?" I asked

"Ya. Oh he didn't tell my bad" She said while smirking.

"Ok Tanya whatever and seriously leave me and my friends alone. That includes Edward."I said in a warning tone.

"What are you going to do cripled" She said laughing a little bit.

"Well if you try anything you will find out." I said

"Well whatever and just remember Jessica and Lauren are my friends." She said

"Ok I'll keep that in mind." I said. That class was sort of fast and I went to my next class that Alice was in too. That class was fast as was lunch and I told Alice to go to lunch cause I had a few things to do first. I went to the bathroom and when I was washing my hands three stall doors open. I look in the mirror to see who it is and well it was the whaat I like to call 'the skank whores'. Which was Tanya Jessica and Lauren. They smirk and go up close to me. "Well Bella this is pay back that you get for dating Edward." Lauren says.

"Why do I need payback?" I ask

"Cause you just do." Jessica says and they all take a step closer to me.I try to turn around and leave but thats much harder on crutches. They see me try to escape but Lauren grabs my arms and my crutches fall. She pins me to a wall and Jessica and Tanya follow punches me in the does too.I taste blood and I really wish I asked Alice to come with both punch me again and I could feel my lip busted open even more. They snicker at the fact that they did thaat to me and then Jessica is holding me so Lauren could throw a few this now I swear I have a black eye.  
They hand me my crutches and say if you tell anyone it was us this won't be the last time they do this. I nod and go to the mirror. I clean the blood up and luckily I had make up in my bag so I could cover it I'm done I look thee same...almost. Well I go to the cafateria and see my friends. I hear laughing and I look at that direction and its 'the skank whores'. I walk over to my table and Alice says "Bella what took you so long?"

"Um I went to the library to see if they had a book I wanted but they didn't" I said while keeping my head down. I eat slowy cause I'm not really hungry.

"Ok um Bella whats wrong" Alice says

"nothing" I said

"Well then why aren't you looking at us?" Alice said

"Oh my god Alice leave it seriously do you need to know everything about me!" I exclaim and get up and walk more like crutch away.  
I hear more laughter and I already know who and why they are laughing. I storm off to well the library, since I had no where else to go. I go to the library and sit down. I hear footsteps not far from the library an I tur around to look. I was saw me and cae over to me. "I'm sorry Bella that is not what I ment by...oh my god! what happened to your face?" Alice asked

"Well I would rather not talk about it." I said

"Ok do you want me to take you home?" Alice asked

"Um yes please but can you stay with me and not let Edward know?" I ask

"Of course I will stay and I'll go sa that your not feeling well and that I'm taking you home ok" Alice said

"Ok thanks"I said

"No problem but let me help you to my car." Alice got to her car and I got in the passenger seat. "Ok I'll be back cause I'm telling them now." Alice said.

"Ok" I said. She ran off and was back about ten minutes phone said I got a text from Edward. I look at it and it says 'babe whats wrong? and why did Alice say that you don'y want to see me?'. I delete it and turn my phone off."Aice what did you tell them?" I ask

"Well that you weren't feeling well and that I'm taking you they complained especially Edward and then I said that you don't want to see them" She said

"Ok" I head to my house and I go to my room. I go to the bathroom and wipe all the makeup off my looks at me like I'm an alien."What?"  
I asked

"I demand a story right now!" Alice exclaims.

"Well Edward dated Tanya and then he broke up with her and she needed revenge on my for 'steeing' him from her." I say

"EDWARD DATED TANYA!" Alice screams

"I know I really can't believe it." I said

"Oh my god" Alice hugs me and gives me some advil. I put ice on y face for the swelling and Alice just talks with me. The door bell rings around two hours later and Alice gets it. "Bella" Alice shouts. " Do you want to see Edward?" She asks.

"Um not really." I answered

"Ok" She yells back up and she talks to Edward and she comes back 's phone rings and she answers it "Hello". II hear talking and Alice looks at me.  
"Do you want to speak to Edward on the phone?"

"Um not right now tell him I'll call him when I'm ready." I answered

"Edward did you hear that?" Alice asks. There is more voices and then some yelling and Alice hangs phone rings and she smiles and says " Yes rose?"  
There is some talking and Aice said that I didn't want visitors put I tell her that I want Rose to come over. She was here a few minutes later and Alice brings her up. "Oh my god. Bella what happened to your face?" Rose asks as she gies me a hug. "Alice?" I ask and she told Rose. She felt sympathy for me and she stayed until nine which is when Alice had to go home. Alice said she will come over early tomorrow to help me with my make up an drive me to school.  
I thanked her and she smiled and left. I turned my phone on and I had so many missed calls and texts all from Edward.I delete all of them and don't read or listen to them.I went to bed early so I could get up early and let Alice prep me. Rose agreed to help me stay awat from Edwad and Aice did too. I was glad.I went to bed with no dreams or nightmares just darkness.


	26. differences

**please I beg of you review!**

**Enjoy!**

differences

Bpov

I woke up and got ready. I had a shower and got dressed.I ate a bowl of cereal when Alice got here.I opened the door and saw an over excited Alice."Hey Alice come in" I said and opened the door wider.

"Hi. Um so Rose will be here in ten minutes and we will go to school seperatly but she wants to know the plan" Alice said as we went upstaires.

"ok well it isn't a difficult plan"I said

"ya well Edward is planning on going to my car to talk with you so your going with Rose." Alice said

"Ok" I put my hair in a pony tail and she only put a little bit of make on to try to cover the black eye but we don't want it to get infected so we stay with foundation, eye liner, eye shadow and mascara. You could see the lip injury fully and the black eye a little bit. The door bell rings and Aice gets it while I go down the staires slowly. "Ok so the plan is if Edward approaches us one of you will tell him to back away and at lunch wait a few minutes and make sure that he sits down so we can go to a different table." I explained

"ok" They said at the same time.I went in Rose's car and we were off. We got there behind Alice and when she parked Edward went there and I guess Alice explained something to him cause he stood there stunned. Rose has parked and we left the car. Alice came running to us and we left for class. While we were getting our stuff for gym Alice said that I didn't want to speak to Edward right now but I'm not breaking up with were on our way to gym when we saw Emmett walking to came up to us and said "Why the fuck don't you want to see Edward?" He asked. I looked up and he gasped whe he saw my face."Ok um what the fuck happened to your face?" He asked

"Um well apparently Tanya dated Edward last year and she needed revenge on me for 'steeling' her Edward." I explained.

"Ok and thats why you don't want to see him?" Emmett asked

"Well cause he lied to me and I want some space. But please Emmett don't tell him the Tanya thing or about my face. Just tell him that I want space." I said

"Ok" He said and walked away. We went to class but I sat on the bench cause of my leg. That class ended and I had a class with Em,Rose and Edward. I sat beside Rose and Em sat beside Edward. Edward kept staring at me but I never looked, it was Rose that told me. That class ended and Edward went to come over here but Em stopped him. They walked out and now it's lunch. Alice met up with us and we figured that the boys have sat down aready so we went to the came up to us and saw my face but left. Alice ran after him and up to the table where Edward was at. "You can't tell Eddie" Alice said to Jasper right in front of Edward.

"Tell me what Alice. You have to tell me now since you said there is a secret that is about Bea that I'm not allowed to Alice do I to black mail you or will you just tell me?" Edward asked

"Um well um Bella was beaten up by ummm well by Tanya" Alice said.

"What! Thats why she won't talk to me cause she got beat up?" He asked but I left after that and headed to the library. I have no idea what Alice told him but I saw him walking down the hallway towards me. Well Alice is dead. Edward got up to me and sat down on the couch in the library beside me. He looked at my face and sighed. "I need your side of the story Bella." Edward stated

"Well I was in the bathroom at lunch yesterday when Tanya, Jessica and Lauren attack me. Tanya said I stole you from her and that she made you what you were before the kidnapping. And that if I told anyone that they did it that they would do it again." I explained

"Ok so why are you avoiding me." He asked

"Cause I didn't want you to see me like this and that you lied to me." I answered

"Ok well I apoligize." He said

"And I except." I said and hugged him. He hugged me back then Alice came in and said "Well see I made it beter so now I'm off the hook."

"um no your not Alice." I said

"I helped you though" She pouted

"I know but you still did what I told you not to. But I will forgive you this time." I said

"Ok" She said. Edward and I skipped the rest of school and went to my house. We made out alot of the time and cuddled for the rest. When Charie came home we just sat beside eachother until Edward had to go. I went to bed later and had a dream where Edward and I were getting married.


	27. the skank whores

**please tell me what you think in a review!**

**Enjoy!**

The skank whores

Bpov

I woke up in the morning and got ready for school. Edward picked me up and drove me to school. When we got there I saw the skank whores. They were staring at me like 'we are going to get revenge on you'. I ignored it and I went to class. It was boring and so was the next was lunch and we all hung out and talked. Before we knew it we had class. I went to a class and saw Tanya smirking at me. I went to my next class and Rose was in it. We talked a bit and the bell rung.I was putting my stuff in my locker when the skank whores walked up to me. "Hey Bella,you um told on us to your friends so go to the will be there but go alone." Tanya said.

"Um ok" I replied. They walked away and I finished puttng my stuff away when Edward came up to me.

"Heyy babe I was thinking that you could come over to my house today" He said.

"Ok I just have to go to the washroom so I will meet you at your car." I said

"Ok" He said. I went to the washroom and they were there. They smirked but went up to me. I thought that I could get back at them with the crutches and call , I will call came up to me and punched me in the face. "Okay Tanya, the first one is free but the next one will have to cost you." I stated

"Oh please what the fuck are you going to do?" She asked and punched me again. Thats when I hit her in the leg with my heel broke and she fell. "oooowwwwww. You broke my heels bitch." She said

"And you broke my face so we are even but we aren't." I said and turned to face Jessica and Lauren. They whispered something and they went after me.  
I got Jessica in the leg and the same thing happened to her that happened to there was Lauren. Well Lauren came after me and I did the same thing to fell and I punched them a in the face a few times whined about their faces but I left. My face hurt and Edward was by his car. "Babe what took you so long?" Edward asked. I looked up at him and he went to me. "Babe what happened?" He asked.

"Well Tanya, Jessica and Lauren did the same thing but I don't think that I got the worst part of it." I replied

"Oh well thats funny but are you okay?" He asked

"Ya I'll be fine but can we still go to your house and it is a friday so maybe I can sleep over if you want me to." I said

"Ya I would love that" He said and we got in the car and we went to my house so I could get my stuff to sleep then went to his house and everybody was there.I went to the couch and Edward was putting my stuff in his room. "Oh my god Bella what the hell happened to your face?" Alice screamed

"Well Tanya paid me another visit." I answered

"Oh well are you ok?" She asked

"Ya but I don't think that it wouuld happen again." I answered

"Why?" Alice asked

"Cause they got the worst part of it." Edward said

"How Edward. Bella's face is pretty bad." Alice exclaimed

"Well thats what I told nobody knows the story but I can tel..." I started but Alice cut me off

"Whats the story" Alice asked

"Ok well They went up to me at my locker told me to meet them there so I told Edward that I would meet him at his when I got to the bathroom they just came at punched me in the face and I sad the first one is free the next one is going to cost she punched me again and I hit her with my crutch and she fell and broke her heels of her shoes.I did that to all of them and then I punched them in the faces a few times each and left." I explained.

"Oh my god I wouuld have paid anything to see that!" Rose exclaimed.

"Ya well their faces were pretty funny." I said

"Anyway um what do you guys wat to do. It's the sixteenth of December so we need the Christmas shopping done but lets just have fun today." Alice said

"Oh ya I forgot we don't go back to school until the fourth of January" I stated

"Ya and I heard it was supposed to be snowing soon." Emmett chimed in.

"Ya I heard tha too." Jasper said

"Really cause I heard tonight it was supposed to snow." Rose said

"Really! I hope so." Emmett said

"Ya that would be nice." I said.

* * *

**Sorry it was a short chapter but a short review is wanted from me and if I get to 20 reviews I will update sooner. :)**


	28. snow

**I think there will only be this chapter and a epologue or something left :(**

**Please review and Enjoy!**

snow

bpov

"Edward stop hitting me with snowballs!" I yelled.

"Why it's fun?" He asked

"Well not so much for me" I replied. Emmett and Rosalie came out of nowhere and attacked Edward.

"What the fuck?" Edward yelled

"Payback" I yelled. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw Edward smirking. I tried to get away but he caught up to me. He grabbed me and pulled me down to the ground. "Edward!" I said.

"What?" He said innosintly

"What are you doing." I then kissed me passionatly. "Edward can we go inside?" I asked. He nodded and we went to his room. We made out and then there was a snowball thrown at the window. Edward got up and opened the window and he was hit in the face. I laughed and then he momved and one hit me. "What the fuck? Who did that?" I asked. He laughed and I got up and left. I went downstaires outside and made a fuck ton of snowballs and waited.  
He went outside and I threw all of them at him. Everybody laughed and I rest of the day was fun. most of winter break went like that.

~Month later~

We went to school for the first day after the winter break. Tanya didn't bother any of my friends so I guess thats good. We all finally had a normal life of high school. Before we knew it we were graduating. I got a full scholorship to seattle college. I majored in grammer/writing and Edward did too! The thing that surprised me the most was as soon as we were in college he proposed.I said yes and we were going to get married after college. It was a few years away but we were in no big rush.

**Sorry it's short just I have an epiloguue then it will be done.**


	29. epilogue

**This is the final chapter even though it's the epilogue**.

epilogue

bpov

8 years later

"Sydney, Scott come here please." I yelled to my kids

"Ya mom" They said at the same time.

"Um it's time to get ready for bed." I said. They got there pj's on and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. They finished and Edward and I said goodnight.  
"Edward I still can't believe that Sydney is five and Scott is four. And I have some news." I said

"Ya I know and what is it babe?" He asked.

"Well I'm pregnent again annd I'm three weeks in." I said

"Really that is awesome." He said. He hugged me then carried me to bed. We went to sleep and I had a dream of Scott and Sydney being kidnapped like Edward and I.

10 years later

"Edward, Sydney is acting weird. I think we need a talk with her." I said

"No it will blow over" He replied

"Ok I just don't want Sarah acting ike this." I said

"Ya I know but it will be good" He said

Scott came in the room with Ryan his 'homie' as he said it. "Hey Mr. and Mrs Cullen" he said

"Hi Ryan" I said

"Dude what do you want to do?" Scott asked

"Um what abou your ps3?" Ryan asked

"Sure" Scott said and they went to Scott's room. I was glad that we had a happy until we figure out what to do with Sydney.

**well thats all for this story and i will have another story sttarted soon so keep checking for it :)**


End file.
